Replenishment
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Following the Sith Wars, ObiWan finds himself facing a new galaxy and a new Jedi Order, with the changes affecting him on a very personal level. AU preTPM to TPM.
1. Chapter 1

**Replenishment **

By Ticklesivory

* * *

**Prologue**

The darkness had been defeated.

The ten-year Sith War had finally come to an end, and although the Jedi were ultimately victorious, the effects of the long-term struggle were felt over all the galaxy.

Once numbering in thousands, the Jedi had been reduced to hundreds, the Sith searching out and eliminating any Force sensitives they could find, destroying the outlying Temples on Dantooine and Alvaris as well.

And although the previous dark presence in the Force was no longer seen, the high council of the Jedi felt the need to replenish their numbers in order to ensure the future of not only the Jedi, but the galaxy itself.

An edict therefore comes forth from the existing Temple on Coruscant, issued by the hand of Master Yoda himself.

-

_Effective immediately, all Jedi padawan males reaching their eighteenth standard year are to participate in procreation training and practice in order to secure the survival of the Jedi and peace to the galaxy._

_Signed: Masters Yoda, Windu, Gallia, Mundi, Poof, and Billaba_

_-_

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn stood outside the initiate dining hall of the Coruscant Temple, staring up at the Padawan Announcement board.

For a few tens now, the rumors had spread throughout the temple, but seeing the words with his own eyes was shocking. His mouth gaped open as he re-read them.

The teenage padawan gulped loudly as his friend Garen passed by, clapping him soundly on the back, accompanied by hearty laughter.

Apparently, the joke was on Kenobi. He was the first of his yearmates to come of age, and it was no secret amongst his peers that Obi-Wan's eighteenth naming day was tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Obi-Wan came out of the south healer's procedure room wincing slightly and gingerly rubbing his crotch. The sensation he was experiencing radiating from his groin was an odd feeling. Numbness from the anesthetic he supposed that the healer told him would wear off within the next hour, but with his Force sensitivity, he could also detect the extra weight of the tiny implant behind his right testicle, and he wasn't sure it was anything he would ever get used to. No matter what Healer T'Pal had told him.

The whole idea was discomforting. Not to mention the physical discomfort he would endure when his pubic hair started to grow back in.

He was met in the waiting room by his best friend, Bant, who rose to her feet upon his entrance, her large almond-shaped eyes widening with concern. Obi-Wan struggled against the desire to rub his crotch, and promptly clasped his hands behind his back as he walked. He did not wish to embarrass his friend in public.

The Mon Calamarian stood and walked side by side with him as they exited the healer's wing, Bant's eyes occasionally flittering from the floor to her friend, until she finally asked what she wanted to know the most.

"Did it hurt?"

Obi-Wan quirked a brow and continued walking. "A little."

"Do you know it's there? I mean, can you feel it?"

"Bant.." The young man moaned.

"Come on Obi, you always said we could tell each other anything."

"This is a little different though, dontcha think?"

His walk was halted by the female padawan's webbed fingers placed upon his arm and he turned reticently to gaze at her stern features.

"Not different, Kenobi. Only different in your mind." Bant performed her slightly off-key imitation of the wizened Jedi, Master Yoda, which always brought a smile to Obi-Wan's face. This time was no different. A large grin erupted, followed immediately by a frown as a twinge of discomfort leapt up from his right testicle.

"Can we at least go to the dining hall to discuss this? I'm sure Garen and Reeft are going to ask me the same questions, and frankly, I don't want to have to explain this more than once."

"Deal." Bant replied as they continued walking in the direction of the Padawan dining facility.

They found both friends at a table in the middle of the large room filled with padawans from initiates to senior level. The center of the room was typically taken up by junior level padawans, and that was where his friends waited on him, quite impatiently he thought, as he noticed the mischievous grin on Garen's face.

"So," the young man said as he leaned forward on the table as Obi-Wan deposited his tray down and sat himself down ever-so-slowly, the sight of which enlarged Garen's grin. Reeft, on the other hand, had yet to look up from his food, engulfing large bites as usual. "How they hangin', Kenobi?"

"Very funny." Obi-Wan quipped. "You just wait Garen. You and Reeft both. Your time is coming."

"True." Garen noted, but the truth of the statement did not stop his curious prodding.

"Weren't you a little nervous with that laser aimed right at the twins?"

"A little." Obi-Wan answered quietly, trying to keep their conversation as private as possible.

"I still can't believe the council has decided that this is necessary." Bant interjected as she toyed with her food, leaning across the table to join in on the conversation. "I mean, it seems to me like a complete invasion of privacy."

"It's a necessity in these times." Garen argued. "They've got to keep track of their 'investments' somehow."

Obi-Wan cringed at the word 'investment.' It wasn't the council whose convenience and confidentiality was being intruded upon, it was his.

"I mean, it will save them a heckuva lot of time in the future, having to trace down all of our 'deposits' across the galaxy. Right Reeft?" Garen asked with a playful jab of an elbow into the arm of their friend. Reeft, however, continued eating, focusing solely on his dinner, a grunt of agreement, his only response.

"And besides," Garen continued, leaning forward even more, drawing his close-knitted group in to hear his whispered conspiratorial news. "I hear that the implant not only tracks the success of our activities, but it will also transfer data back to the council regarding the number of our…transactions."

"You're joking!" Bant replied in shock.

Garen continued, unwavering. "And that to attain senior status, we're going to have meet a certain quota."

"That's just not right." Bant whispered as she leaned back and began to devour her meal.

But Obi-Wan had lost his appetite. He pushed his plate to the side and defeatedly propped his head onto his fist.

It was bad enough that the council had declared this Padawan Procreation Edict in the first place. Then came the implant. Now they were going to keep track of their sexual activities as well? The whole situation was outrageous.

As Reeft's typical burp after his enormous amount of ingested food filled the air, followed by Bant's usual giggle of disgust, Obi-Wan began to contemplate his options. Becoming a Jedi was all he had ever wanted.

Now, however, joining Agricorps wasn't looking so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

That night, the quartet of friends met in the padawan refectory for two reasons: One, to discuss Obi-Wan's experiences during his first Procreation Edict Seminar earlier that day, and two, to celebrate his eighteenth naming day.

Obi-Wan would have preferred the gathering to be more private, and had offered to have the party in his own quarters, but his Master had come home from an extensive council meeting with a bit of a headache, so Obi-Wan promptly ushered their group to the somewhat vacated gathering hall. He was thankful that very few initiates were wandering through the place. What he had to tell his friends was quite embarrassing.

The small group settled themselves on the cushioned couches in one corner of the room, far from the refreshment bar on the other end. Obi-Wan picked up the holovid remote and switched on the large screen monitor on the wall behind them, not planning on watching it, but in order to add some much-needed background noise.

"Well? How did it go?" Garen was the first to ask, his eyes widening in anticipation.

Obi-Wan answered his question by reaching into his tunics and withdrawing a white plasteel cup that would hold approximately six ounces of liquid. He sat it on the table with a thunk and looked across to his friends who were eyeing the object curiously.

"Is that what I think it is?" Garen asked first.

Obi-Wan nodded with distaste. "Sample cup."

"What for?" Bant asked innocently and Garen turned to look at her incredulously.

"Aren't we having snacks, or a cake or something? What kind of party is this?" Reeft declared, glancing about the room, expecting the banquet tables to come rolling in at any time.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and looked to his other friends. "Get this. And I'm only telling you all this because you need to know. You too Reeft." Obi-Wan swatted his friend's knee to get his attention.

"I go to the seminar and Saesee Tiin is teaching it."

"Tiin?" Bant asked with alarm. "Since when is he is an expert on procreation?"

"Apparently, the man has quite a reputation in the Outer Rim," Garen explained. "They say he's quite horny."

"Oh shut-up Garen." Bant giggled, slapping her friend on the arm for the obviousness of the joke.

Obi-Wan waited as his friend's laughter died down. He didn't think there was anything funny about this situation, and three tens from now when Garen turned eighteen, he doubted he would then either.

"As I was saying," Obi-Wan replied, focusing their attention back to the conversation. "Each one of us has to use this cup to, uhm." The padawan's eyes glanced up at his friend Bant, color quickly coming to his face.

"To what?" Reeft prompted him, finally showing some interest.

"To submit weekly collections of our, uhm…bodily fluids."

"Semen?" Garen asked incredulously, picking up the cup, glancing at its depth and then depositing it back down on the table.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan answered anxiously. "Apparently, research claims that the more we, uhm…ejaculate, the higher our sperm count will rise. The council believes that a higher sperm count will improve our chances of fertility once we go out into the field."

"Makes sense." Garen stated matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan glanced from one friend to the next to gather their much-needed encouragement, noticing that Bant's eyes had moved up and over his head, a tell-tale sign of warning revealed on her face.

"It would make much more sense if they had given you another cup." A voice from behind Obi-Wan announced, and the Jedi padawan didn't need to turn around to realize who it belonged to. Padawan Chun had been a thorn in Obi-Wan's side ever since he had become an initiate.

Bruck reached over Obi-Wan's head and picked up the cup, eyed it thoroughly and then placed it back down onto the table. "A much smaller one." He stated with emphasis, laughing loudly at Obi-Wan's expense. "I seriously doubt you can come anywhere near filling that one up, _Oafy-Wan_."

Obi-Wan bit his lip as well as the acidic reply he so much wanted to make. He had seen Bruck in the seminar, and knew it was just a matter of time before his old rival would confront him and try to embarrass him about the new edict. Unlike Obi-Wan, Bruck was anything but shy. He raised his own specimen cup in the air, speaking loudly enough for any passersby to hear. "I, on the other hand requested two, but was refused. Guess I'll just have to waste the rest."

Obi-Wan remained silent as Bruck's chuckle followed behind him as he finally gave up and left them alone once more.

Bant noticed the dampening of the spirits all around the table at the appearance of Padawan Chun and made a decision to try and liven things up a bit.

"How about us moving this party into town? Maybe that new bar. What's the name?"

"I can't remember." Garen admitted. "But that sounds like a fine idea." He and Bant both rose from their seats.

Reeft stood up as well. "Indiscretions." He said, providing the name. All three of his friends looked at him in surprise. "What? They have great fried crawlfish."

Obi-Wan rose himself, following after his friends, listening to the banter between them and smiling to himself.

"Reeft? Don't you ever think about anything but food?" Bant teased. "I mean, look at you! You're getting as big as a bantha."

"I am not!" Reeft replied in mock alarm as he gripped the enlarging girth around his mid section that was threatening to spill over his utility belt.

Perhaps everything was going to turn out all right after all, Obi-Wan pondered as he walked alongside the trio of padawans. With the support of his friends, he felt he could get through just about anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Later that week, Obi-Wan lay on his sleep couch in his quarters wide awake, the Coruscant evening's passing traffic casting dancing shadows upon his walls, the specimen cup perched upon his naked chest. He held his limp erection in his hand and let out a long sigh.

He couldn't do this. Too many years of training, too many habits formed, even at his young age. Ever since his early initiate classes, he had been taught to release his emotions into the Force. And now they wanted him to forget about that? Impossible. This went against everything that he had been taught since coming to the Temple almost fifteen years ago.

His aggravation and frustration must have leaked past his shields because a timid knock sounded upon his door, followed by his Master's voice. Obi-Wan hurriedly pulled the covers up around his nude body and hid the cup beneath the sheets of his bed.

"Obi-Wan? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Master." The young man replied, clearing his throat.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, Master."

The Jedi apprentice sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard, securing the blankets and pillows about him.

The shadowy figure of Qui-Gon Jinn entered the room, his face becoming more clear as his Master approached, sitting himself down upon the corner of Obi-Wan's bed.

The older man hesitated for a moment, as if he was unsure of what to say. "I sensed your aggravation along our bond, padawan." He began. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

Obi-Wan sighed once more. He didn't know why he was trying to hide what he was doing. The assignment from the council was well known, especially with Bruck Chun declaring his virility throughout the Temple.

The young man wiped his hand over his face in frustration and stared across at his Master who sat patiently waiting upon his padawan.

"I can't undo years of training in one week, Master."

Qui-Gon mulled over Obi-Wan's words and slowly shook his head. "I understand, padawan."

The older man stood abruptly and left the room, speaking over his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Within a few moments, the Jedi Master returned with a heavy volume, a holotext that he dropped down upon Obi-Wan's bed. The young man reached over and drew it to him, with a flick of his hand, used the Force to bring up the lighting just enough to see it, and read the title aloud.

"Galactic Species Compatibility: How to Know What Goes Where."

Once again, the young man cleared his throat, glancing sheepishly up at his Master.

"I know you don't begin this seminar until next tenth, but I thought it might help. The holopics inside are quite…interesting." Qui-Gon added with a sly smirk and a wink, to which Obi-Wan's face reddened a deeper shade than it already was.

His Master added a sympathetic pat to the young man's covered knee before he rose and left Obi-Wan alone in his room.

Dimming the lights just a bit, Obi-Wan opened the holotext and with a scan of his finger brought up the image of the index. He chose the chapter entitled "The Twi'Lek" first. Aayla Secura was one of his colleagues and he had always considered her rather attractive.

Within seconds, the holographic image of a green Twi'Lek female appeared, dressed scantily, and wasted no time in removing what little attire she had on. The accompanying voice that, to his horror, sounded a lot like Master Windu, began lecturing on the anatomy of the Twi'Lek, focusing upon the genitalia region and reproductive organs of the female species, which, to Obi-Wan's surprise, the holographic image demonstrated in glaring detail. The holorecorder zoomed in for a closer shot of the Twi'Lek's body, who held her legs high in the air, revealing her reproductive organs, which Obi-Wan discovered to his amazement were on the outside of her body.

Suddenly disinterested, he quickly swiped his thumb over the button indicating the Index and read back through the chapter titles.

He chose another title, thinking maybe something a little more erotic would help: "The Falleen."

He watched with interest as a tall, slender reptilian female stretched her muscular body, her seductive gaze aimed at the camera. Obi-Wan had heard of the Falleen's ability to seduce any male of any species, and although he had never seen one of their race himself, he watched, fascinated as apparently whoever was holding the holorecorder succumbed to her wiles. The camera was obviously set upon a tripod and the cameraman rushed over to pounce on the writhing body, while the voice of Mace Windu droned on.

Appalled, Obi-Wan went back to the Index.

Maybe something more humanoid.

He glanced through the titles and chose "Mid Rim Females," along with the subtitle "Ord Mantell/Naboo," a system rumored for their beautiful humanoid women.

Swiping his finger along the subtitle, a small smile relaxed the tenseness of the young man's features as a young woman, appearing about his age stood up. She was fully dressed, but feminine in every way from her long curling hair, to the full red lips, small waist, and large brown eyes -- eyes that seemed to implore him to approach her.

Obi-Wan felt a twitch in his groin as the young woman's lip snaked out and wet her upper lip seductively. But then the narrator's voice came back on, and the young man hurried to hit the mute option of the text.

He then turned his attention back to the holographic image of the beautiful female before him, who was removing the layers of her clothing slowly, one item at a time until she stood before him wearing a white lacy undergarment, cut high upon her thighs and low upon her chest to reveal the fullness of her breasts.

Without thought, the young man's hand reached up and ghosted through the hologram. He hissed at his ignorance and instead brought his hand to his erection which was now firm and quite full. As the young woman before him continued her seduction by lifting her arms above her head and unclasping the back of her chemise, freeing her breasts to his gaze, Obi-Wan came.

Lost in his passion, he had completely forgotten about the damn cup. As the spasms of his body subsided, he opened his eyes to note that the holotext had automatically returned to the Index.

He cleaned himself up with the sheet from his bed, reached underneath the covers and retrieved the sample cup. He waited just a few seconds before selecting "Mid Rim Females" once more, not worrying in the least that he would be unable to reach orgasm again so soon. Immediately, upon seeing the dark-haired young woman before him, he felt the tell-tale reaction in his groin and smiled in response.

At least this was one less thing to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Two tens had passed and not much had changed around the Coruscant Temple, except for Padawan Garen's attitude. Having just turned eighteen, the young man was discovering first-hand what Obi-Wan had been going through this entire time. It was a humbling and bewildering experience for him, but instead of gloating, Obi-Wan tried to be as understanding and supportive as he possibly could. As much or more so than his friends had been toward him.

This particular group of friends gathered together in the hallway between classes to compare information and share any updates on Temple gossip. Bant, however, couldn't stay and she wished them all good luck in their upcoming seminar and hurried off to her Advanced Healing Techniques class. Obi-Wan and Garen though stayed behind, waiting for the start of the first of a series of classes called "The Art of Jedi Seduction."

"Who's teaching this one Obi?" Garen asked as he leaned heavily against the wall, squirming at the discomforting feeling radiating from his groin.

"Not sure. The schedule had Master Mundi listed, but I know for a fact that he and two other Council Members have just been sent out on a diplomatic envoy to Alvaris. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, whoever it is couldn't be any worse than that last seminar." Garen noted with a smirk of disgust, leaning conspiratorially toward his friend and lowering his voice. "Do you seriously believe that Master Poof has ever been with a woman?"

"I doubt any of the council members have." Obi-Wan replied. "That's why they're on the Council. And that's why their presentations are rather…"

"Boring?" Garen interjected, to which Obi-Wan agreed with a nod and a chuckle.

"I was going to say – scientific."

"But according to the data notice of this seminar," Garen brought out his datareader from his belt and read from it. "This particular class is more practical. A 'hands-on approach to an age-old art form' it says." The young man added to his words with a suggestive raising of his brows.

"Sounds interesting. Who in the galaxy do you think is qualified to teach such a thing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No idea! But I have a feeling it's gonna be good" Garen declared. "Too bad Reeft's gonna miss it."

"Actually, I'm not." Came a familiar voice from down the hallway as the taller padawan approached the pair, munching away on the last of a dripping muja fruit.

"Reeft!" Obi-Wan yelled out as he swung a friendly blow to his friend's arm. "What in the Sith Hells are you doing here? Your naming day isn't for another ten."

Swallowing the final bite of his morning snack, Reeft wiped his tunic sleeve across his mouth. "Yeah, but the Council wanted to make sure I attended this. Highly informative, this class should be." The young man attempted a Yoda impression that was actually much worse than Bant's.

"Now all we're missing is Bant." Obi-Wan noted as the chime signaling the release of the door lock sounded, and the three friends proceeded through the open doorway and took their usual front-row seats.

"I still don't agree with this elimination of the female padawans from this Edict. It just doesn't seem fair." Garen argued with a slight whine as he gingerly sat down next to Obi-Wan.

"It's more fair than having to deal with a Temple full of pregnant Jedi Padawans, wouldn't you say?" Obi-Wan replied with a raised brow.

"I suppose so, but don't you get the feeling sometimes that she's laughing at us?"

"Garen!" Reeft exclaimed. "Not Bant!"

Obi-Wan looked back toward his friend with a decisive grin.

"No, I guess you're right Reeft. Bant would never. Sorry, it's just this damn implant. It's got me distracted and a bit cranky." Once again Garen squirmed in his seat and Obi-Wan snorted a knowing chuckle through his nose.

The trio watched in silence as the room slowly began to fill with junior level padawans and Obi-Wan squirmed a little himself as he noticed Bruck Chun was among them.

"Hey Reeft?" Garen suddenly asked, leaning forward to address his friend who sat on the other side of Obi-Wan. "You happen to hear who's teaching this? The schedule's been changed and Obi-Wan I were hoping it wasn't another council member, if you know what I mean."

"It's not." Reeft noted plainly.

"You know?" Garen asked in surprise. Their friend Reeft was usually the very last padawan in the Temple to know anything.

"Sure." Reeft replied, offering no further information to the frustration of the other padawans.

"Well who is it?" Obi-Wan asked bluntly with a glare just as he heard the doors to the classroom slide shut, an immediate hush falling over the crowd of padawans.

Reeft nodded his head in the direction of the doorway. "Master Qui-Gon."

Garen snickered softly. "No way!"

Obi-Wan turned his head slowly to follow their gaze, watched as his own Master walked to the front of the room, and the red blush that had so prevalently colored the young man's cheeks over the past few tens simply drained away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Obi-Wan scooted down as low in his seat as he possibly could and shielded his face partially with his uplifted hand as his Master began his lecture.

"Welcome to The Art of Jedi Seduction. I am your instructor, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Just in case any of you didn't happen to know that."

Small snickers were heard throughout the room, but not from Obi-Wan.

"You will be needing your datareaders for this seminar, so I hope you brought them with you, as well as an open mind. I realize that the past few weeks have been tough on most of you." Qui-Gon's eyes scanned the crowd. "But keep in mind that the Council has deemed that this is a necessary step in order to protect the future of the Jedi.

"Now, let us begin. I will give you an outline of the main points of this seminar, which will cover the five days this class is scheduled for."

Master Jinn stepped over to the holographic projector and brought up a visual display of the course outline.

"There will be several assignments, the most important of which will be mandatory field trips to a local Coruscant establishment. The Council has made arrangements with the owners of Indiscretions and they are aware that they will be having several Jedi Padawan patrons in the near future, so don't worry about your presence there. You are expected.

"During the next five weeks, you will be making four visits to this entertainment sector and will put into practice what I have taught you. You will be required to make at least three successful interactions with a member of the opposite sex during that time in order to pass this class. By refusing to do so, or failing to complete your assignment in any other way, you will have to repeat this course.

"And let me make this clear." The Jedi Master placed both his hands on the desk and met each pair of eyes across the room, including the one's still slightly shielded on the front row. "The Council has declared that unless you cooperate and succeed in this course, you will not be proceeding to participate in any field operations, and your padawan status will be in jeopardy."

Many sets of eyebrows arched across the room and Qui-Gon stood back up straight and tall. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." And then he grinned broadly. "Let's get back to the syllabus.

"As you can see, lesson one, which we will cover today, is entitled Stirring Interest and Desire. We will discuss the importance of choosing your victim," a smirk of a grin crossed the older man's face, which Obi-Wan actually couldn't remember ever seeing before, "creating a false sense of security, sending mixed signals, making yourselves an object of desire – which for some of you will take more work than others," (various elbow jabs and snorts of laughter occurred throughout the room), "creating a need, mastering the art of insinuation, and creating temptation.

"We have a lot to cover today, so let's get to it. But before we do, allow me to introduce to you my cooperative instructor and assistant for this course, Shatera."

All eyes focused on the doorway to the classroom, where a voluptuous female had appeared. Obi-Wan recognized the species right away. She was Falleen. Tall and slender, high cheekbones in a feline type face with large green eyes contrasting against her pale green skin, long dark lashes, waves of black hair tied high on top of her head that draped down across her shoulders and onto her more-than-ample bosom. She began moving across the room toward his Master in a way that resembled more of a slither than a walk. When she reached the older Jedi, she planted a firm kiss on Qui-Gon's mouth and traced a long black fingernail down his cheek. Qui-Gon smiled in response before turning his attention back toward his students.

"Shatera is Falleen. Her species exude a natural pheromone that is irresistible to the opposite sex. Most of the Falleen therefore are pleasure workers and Shatera is no exception. I met her during a mission to Kothlis and we became fast friends." Qui-Gon smiled as Shatera shot him a glance that hinted at his understatement.

Obi-Wan on the other hand was not smiling at all. He remembered that mission. It was near the end of the Sith Wars and they had gone to help the planet's government re-establish their communications and power facilities. When had Qui-Gon ever had the time? He didn't remember seeing any pleasure workers on Kothlis! But then, he guessed he had never looked for them either.

Obi-Wan stared at his Master, his mouth agape, revealing his state of total bewilderment.

"Being employed in the entertainment field, Shatera will be able to give us further insight into the skill of seduction."

Out of the corner of Obi-Wan's eye, he saw Bruck's hand shoot up.

"Yes padawan?" Qui-Gon addressed the young man.

"If the Falleen are irresistible to the opposite sex, then how can she possibly help us? I mean, aren't we supposed to be learning how to seduce others and not be seduced ourselves?"

Qui-Gon nodded as if he expected this question. "Force sensitives are not susceptible to the Falleen's talents, I'm afraid. Trust me, there are many things that Shatera can teach us."

"Many things, honey." The Falleen purred through her black pouting lips, and for once, Bruck Chun didn't have anything else to say.

"And you need to know, that before you go to Indiscretions, you will be practicing your techniques on her."

Garen shot Obi-Wan a wary look as they both heard a loud gulp come from Reeft.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Second meal in the padawan dining hall was its usual boisterous activity, the air filled with sounds of various conversations, laughter, and the occasional noise of utensils against durasteel trays, but the center of the room, near the table where Obi-Wan and his friends sat was unusually quiet.

Reeft typically wasn't one for conversation during meals anyway, but Garen and Obi-Wan were not speaking either, and it worried Bant.

"So, how's the seminar going?" She asked with a smile, hoping to lighten their mood. She had directed her question to Obi-Wan who had yet to eat a bite, but it was answered by Garen instead.

"It's been rather…enlightening. Wouldn't you say?"

Obi-Wan only grunted a reply to Padawan Muln's question, but Garen ignored him and chose to continue. "Master Jinn's teaching it."

"Yeah, I already heard." Brant frowned, revealing her worry and understanding for Obi-Wan's situation.

The young apprentice rubbed the crease between his brow as he considered her response. News traveled fast in the Temple, especially when it was a bit of interesting gossip. It would only be a matter of time before every padawan in the place knew about his Master's exploits and the fact that the man seemed to know the location of every single pleasure establishment from Coruscant to the Outer Rim. But he guessed it really didn't matter that much. It didn't seem to matter to Qui-Gon.

The problem was though, that it mattered to Obi-Wan.

Then there was the fact that the seminar had only just begun. He had a bad feeling that things were only going to get worse as the day progressed.

As if on cue, the chime for meal's end rang out and the older crowd rose to return to their classes.

Once settled in their seats, Qui-Gon began the second half of the session, focusing on insinuation techniques and creating temptation.

Obi-Wan wasn't worried about the insinuation part. His skills as a diplomatic negotiator were not yet polished, and he had the tendency to say the wrong things and raise a few eyebrows from time to time, but it was the temptation part that was baffling to him.

As Qui-Gon explained the technique, his padawan became more and more perplexed. He listened to his Master's words from behind a hand-shielded face.

"Lure the target deep into your seduction by creating the proper temptation. A glimpse of pleasure to come. Find a weakness, a fantasy that has yet to be realized and hint that you can lead them to it. Use your eyes, your words, your every movement. Stimulate a curiosity stronger than the doubts and anxieties that go with it, and they will follow you. I guarantee it."

"Yeah. Right." Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath. How was he suppose to draw the attention of a potential partner, or 'victim' as his Master put it, just by a glance and a few sentences? And he had to change the way he carried himself too? The very thought of doing any of these things reddened his face, especially when his Master detailed the exercise in which they had to participate in this afternoon's session.

The Falleen apparently not only have the ability to seduce, but when being seduced themselves, the color of their skin changes from their typical green to a light reddish hue. If Shatera's skin color changed, the padawans had successfully accomplished their assignment for the day, to attempt to seduce the Falleenby gaze and speech alone, and they would be allowed to leave.

Obi-Wan sat fidgeting in his seat as Shatera began moving about the room, her black eyes searching for a starting point. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be first or last, but he knew he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Obi-Wan's heart rate increased in nervous anticipation as the tall alien female approached his location, but she passed him by, not missing the opportunity, however, to trace a long fingernail across Obi-Wan's cheek on her way. And the look she cast the young man caused his mouth to suddenly go dry.

"I think she's got the hots for you Obi!" Garen leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Please." The padawan answered back with a huff of absolute denial.

"I mean it!" Garen continued. "She's been staring at you ever since we returned from second meal! Haven't you noticed?"

Yeah, he'd noticed, but he wasn't about to admit it to Garen. He had also noticed though, the occasional sympathetic glance from his Master.

Two plus two equals four in any system and it was obvious to Obi-Wan that his Master was putting Shatera up to her flirtations with him. Taking care of his padawan as usual, and Obi-Wan usually appreciated it.

But not this time.

In this particular instance, he found it completely appalling and quite embarrassing.

Obi-Wan sank further down into his seat as he made a mental note to add this newfound discovery to the growing list of reasons why this day was turning out to possibly be the worst day of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Of the forty padawans in the seminar, so far Obi-Wan had counted fifteen who had succeeded with the exercise, but that meant fifteen had also failed. There were only ten left to try, and they were all seated on the front row along with him.

Shatera started on the far right of the room, walking directly up to Bruck Chun first.

"Hey there." The Falleen cooly purred to the padawan as she leaned provocatively against the armrests of his seat. "What's your name?"

"Bruck." The young man answered without any hint of the nervousness that Obi-Wan was feeling.

"Brrrrruuuuuck." Shatera rolled the name off her tongue. "So. Are you Jedi?"

"Yeah. I carry a lightsaber." He answered matter-of-factly, and then intentionally dropped his gaze to the cleavage so enticingly revealed in front of his eyes. "A long one. I'm quite good with it and I'm not afraid to use it."

Giggles erupted across the room as Bruck met the Falleen's eyes dead-on without so much as blinking, and to Obi-Wan's horror, Shatera turned color.

With a satisfied nod, the assistant instructor moved down the row, eventually coming up to Garen. Instead of leaning on his chair though, as she had done many others, she stood back and crossed her arms. Though she smiled at him, it was obvious she was presenting a challenge.

Filled with a burst of confidence, Garen stood up and faced her, although she was actually much taller than he was.

"I've never seen you here before." Shatera began. "Are you new?"

"Maybe new here." Garen replied with a smirk. "But in other places, I'm well known. I would definitely like to get to know _you_ better."

A strange sort of creepy smile appeared on the Falleen's face as her obviously green hand came up and offered the padawan's cheek a sympathetic pat.

"Nice try." She replied before going on to the next student, who happened to be Obi-Wan.

_Sith! What was he supposed to say? That was one of Garen's best lines! Okay, maybe not his best, but definitely his most used._

The padawan's mind raced to remember all of the other pick-up lines that he had heard from his friends and others during their recent excursions into the Coruscant nightlife, but then his brain ceased functioning completely as Shatera settled herself astride him, easing herself ever so slowly down onto his lap, as she slid her long black nails up along the nape of his neck. The Falleen then leaned forward as if to keep their conversation quiet, and Obi-Wan was highly aware of the firm mounds of flesh that were being pressed into his chest. The action caused a shiver along his limbs, a blush to his face, and a bulge to appear in his groin.

"Now, you're the kind of young man_ I_ would like to get to know." She whispered huskily into Obi-Wan's ear, and at least ten responses came to his mind, but he couldn't speak them, nor could he raise his eyes up to even look at her.

She apparently and gratefully hadn't noticed his hard-on yet, and Obi-Wan knew that if he looked up at her and into the presentation she was creating before him, that the increasing bulge in his leggings would only grow to the point that there was no way she couldn't help but notice. So he kept his eyes downcast and started reciting the Mantra of Serenity in his head. But then Shatera whispered something else that changed all of his plans.

"There's nothing more tempting to a female than a male who is hard and ready for her. When you become a Master, Obi-Wan, please do come look me up."

And then Obi-Wan noticed to his complete surprise that the bare skin of her legs on either side of him, revealed beneath the extremely tight black leather wrap that she wore, had turned a rosy shade of red. Then, his eyes moved up and a grin appeared on his face as he realized that he hadn't had to say one word.

Reeft was the last one of the class to participate. At first, the young man seemed as tongue-tied and embarrassed as Obi-Wan had been, but then his friends prompted him to picture Shatera as a juicy piece of grilled nerf steak, and that apparently was all it took. He passed as well.

The three friends loitered in the hallway following the seminar, waiting for Bant to meet them, when Padawan Chun approached.

"Lucky break, Kenobi." He noted with a cocky nod of his head. "You might pass this seminar after all. Good thing your Master's teaching it."

And then he walked away with that irritatingly predatory grin on his face.

"What did he mean by that?" Reeft asked, oblivious as usual.

Exactly what he was afraid of, Obi-Wan thought to himself. It was obvious to everyone, if it was obvious to Bruck, that he had a distinct advantage in this class -- that his Master was doing him certain favors.

But not for long, he decided. It was about time that he sat down with his Master and had a little talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in the dimly lit common room of his and Obi-Wan's shared Temple apartment, an open holonovel laid across his lap. But his attention was not on his reading this evening.

For the past several days, his apprentice's distracted thoughts and apprehension had been leaking across their training bond, and he found himself worrying about the boy. He knew that the council's edict would be difficult for Obi-Wan. Ever since becoming Qui-Gon's padawan, Obi-Wan had suffered from low self-esteem. Being of slightly smaller build, and coming close to having to join Agricorps, at a young age, Obi-Wan had been the brunt of many of the Temple initiate's practical jokes.

Qui-Gon was hoping that Obi-Wan's recent successes during the Seduction Seminar would boost his confidence. Confidence, however, was not the feeling that he was reading coming from his apprentice at the moment.

The Jedi Master's eyes came up to check the chrono on the far wall. As usual, on fifth day, Obi-Wan had gone out with his closest friends. They typically stayed out at least until curfew, which was why Qui-Gon was finding it curious that he could feel Obi-Wan's approach to their quarters two hours early.

Not only that, the boy was radiating apprehension and worry. Much stronger than even before.

When Obi-Wan came into their quarters, Qui-Gon closed the holonovel and lay it aside, hoping that his padawan was going to confide in him at last and tell his old Master what was troubling him.

The young man hung up his cloak by the door and began pacing in front of it. Back and forth he went while Qui-Gon sat patiently waiting for him to begin speaking.

His apprentice finally stopped in the center of the room and spun toward him, took a deep breath and exploded.

"Master! I know you are only trying to help me, but it's not working! I mean, I appreciate it, but if I'm going to get used to this procreation edict thing, and be successful at it, I'm going to have to do this on my own! Without your help! What are you going to do when I have to start going out into the field and making my…my…my deposits! Stand over the bed and supervise? Give me a few pointers?"

Qui-Gon listened as the words tumbled quickly from his padawan's lips, and he waited until the young man had caught his breath and once again found his center. Then he answered him solemnly and quietly.

"Padawan. What are you talking about?"

A look of complete disbelief crossed his apprentice's face.

"Shakera!" Obi-Wan answered with a flourish of accompanied arm movements. "And don't tell me you didn't have anything to do with second day's seminar. I know you put her up to what she did to me!"

"I most certainly did not." Qui-Gon stated firmly, stopping any further accusations from his padawan.

Obi-Wan's mouth resolutely clamped shut as he looked upon his Master in shock. "What?"

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stood up and slowly walked across the room until he was right in front of his student, a twinkle sparkling in his blue eyes. "You are a fine-looking young man. Any success you have achieved thus far has been through your own merits alone. I have had no hand in it."

The words seemed to sink into his padawan's brain, albeit rather slowly, as realization dawned upon his student's face.

"So…" Obi-Wan stammered, finding this news extremely difficult to believe. "You didn't ask Shatera to flirt with me?"

A small smile quirked Qui-Gon's mouth as he laid a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "No, Obi-Wan. I did not."

"But…" Once again, the younger man's brows furrowed in concern, the previous release of anxiety on Obi-Wan's face short-lived. "You have visited all of the prostitute establishments on every planet you've ever been assigned to."

"Not _every_ planet, padawan." Once again the smile appeared, but Obi-Wan didn't smile back. He didn't quite see the humor in this situation.

"Master! When did….how did...**_why would you_**?"

Qui-Gon huffed a quiet chuckle as he moved to the kitchen, speaking as he walked, which flustered Obi-Wan all the more. His Master was making too light of this!

"Obi-Wan, you of all people should understand how I feel about the Council and their Edicts." He began. "I have chosen to follow the less literal view of the Jedi Code, and have not taken the vow of chastity, like many Jedi such as the Council members have."

Qui-Gon bent his head down into the cooling unit, mumbling something Obi-Wan barely heard. '_Which is why I'll be happy to never sit on the council_…' Then the man's head shot back up and his voice once more rang out.

"There is nothing in the Code that says a Jedi cannot pursue such pleasures. Do not confuse attachment with pleasure, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master filled a container with juice and downed the drink in one swift gulp, while Obi-Wan watched from the doorway, hardly able to believe what he was hearing.

He had lived with Qui-Gon for five years now. He knew how the man took his tea, on which side of the bed he preferred to sleep, how much he hated it when his socks got wet, which holonovels he enjoyed and which ones he pretended to. But ever since this ridiculous Padawan Procreation Edict, Obi-Wan was discovering that he didn't know his Master at all.

"I know you are unhappy with the council's decision, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon continued. "But consider it a blessing. It has opened many doors for your generation. Not only can you openly pursue the pleasures of the body, such as sexual intercourse, but you are now free from the restrictions of the most severe tacit of the Jedi Code."

At the confused look on the younger man's face, Qui-Gon decided to explain further.

"The Procreation Edict has not only allowed pursuit of pleasure, but attachments as well. You are free to fall in love, padawan."

Obi-Wan snorted sarcastically at the news. "Why would I want to do that?"

Qui-Gon laughed softly in reply, approaching Obi-Wan and laying his hand once more on his rather naïve padawan's shoulder . "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Three padawans huddled together in front of the doorway of one of the newest and hottest night spots in Galactic City, as beings of various species brushed by them. Garen was doing his best to convince his friends that it was best that they wait. If they went in too early, they would appear too eager. But one thing they all agreed on. No matter how long Garen wanted to wait, they would go in before Bruck and the other six padawans assigned to Indiscretions tonight showed up. There was no way they were letting them have first pick.

They stood silently, waiting patiently, eyeing anything appearing to be female, and being careful about acting disinterested and intrigued at the same time if they caught anyone's eye. Sending mixed signals just as Master Qui-Gon had taught them to.

Typically, patience was not one of Obi-Wan's virtues, but in this particular instance, the young man wasn't minding the wait. This was the assignment that he had been dreading. His first recorded interaction with a female. It was bad enough that he was a virgin. But to know that the Council would have knowledge of who he interacted with, how many times, and rate his success? It was a bit unnerving.

After his discussion with his Master several weeks ago, having been assured that Qui-Gon wasn't helping him in any way, Obi-Wan had soared through the Seduction Seminar with flying colors. He even received recognition for original thinking when he had used the Force to unclasp one of Shatera's hooks on her leather boustierre, surprisingly catching the Falleen off guard.

However, Qui-Gon had made it quite clear that the use of the Force in this matter was limited. It could only be called upon to enhance foreplay and the actual sexual act. It could not be used to seduce or coerce a potential partner in any way. The Jedi Council had declared it an unethical thing act. A padawan who committed this violation would receive a severe reprimand by the Council and possibly sacrifice their standing in the Jedi Order.

There was no way that Obi-Wan would take such a chance, but he honestly had no idea how he was going to succeed tonight.

Even though his confidence had been boosted during the training thus far, he could feel that confidence quickly dwindling. This was far different than practicing within the safe confines of the Jedi Temple under the watchful eye of his Master.

The apprentice took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _This was Indiscretions_! he chided himself. It wasn't like he had never been here before. Ever since the Edict had been issued, he and his friends had frequented the club. The bouncers knew them, the bar tender knew them, and even some of regular customers did as well.

However, their visit here tonight was vastly different, Obi-Wan realized. They weren't here to simply have a good time. They were here for a single purpose. And that was to get laid.

Reeft was the first one who noticed the air taxi dropping off a few brown-robed youth in the traffic lane just above them, and he motioned in that direction with his pointed finger.

Garen glanced up and then back down to his nervous companions. "It's time." He said as he led the group inside.

They entered the club, receiving a nod of acceptance by the Bothan bouncer at the door. After submitting their credits for entrance, they strolled in, confidently swaggering, and scanning the crowded bar and dance floor for a familiar face.

There was one face in particular that Obi-Wan was searching for. She was a young brunette he had met a few tens ago. They had shared a few drinks, some conversation, and even a couple of dances. She was friendly, but she had never told him her name. She never asked him any questions, but it was obvious she knew what he was. When he and his friends started coming to Indiscretions, they decided to wear their padawan uniforms. They had initially received a few surprised glances and stares, but tonight, it appeared that they were being ignored. Good. That was what they wanted. To be indiscrete in order to have the opportunity to search out their first 'victim' on their own.

Obi-Wan smiled as he caught sight of whom he was hoping his 'victim' for tonight would be. The dark-haired, petite young woman he had been looking for. She was on the opposite side of the dance floor talking with a group of women. Obi-Wan watched her as he followed Garen and Reeft through the club. Finally, their eyes met and a beautiful smile appeared on her face. Obi-Wan couldn't resist smiling back.

"Mixed signals!" Garen hissed at him, catching the byplay.

"Yeah. Right." Obi-Wan replied back as he nodded his head in disinterest at her before turning to focus on where they were going.

Moments later, the three of them had their backs to the bar, a drink in hand, and their best looks of seduction on their faces.

"Temptation, suspense, and mystique boys." Garen murmured into his drink, and the other two struck poses of cocky assuredness, which Obi-Wan found extremely uncomfortable.

Glancing about the room, meeting occasional sultry gazes, Obi-Wan only paused when he once again met the pair of eyes he was searching for. The trouble was, that she now seemed occupied with someone else. Someone with white hair, wearing a padawan robe.

"Bruck!" Obi-Wan hissed.

"What?" Garen asked as he searched the room.

"Bruck's interfering with my victim!" Obi-Wan exclaimed with an irritation that surprised even his friends.

"So?" Garen asked. "Obi, there are plenty of decent looking women out there. Pick someone else."

The trouble was, he didn't want anyone else. She was exactly what he wanted. Who he pictured his first interaction would be with. The large, dark brown eyes, full red lips, long brown curls, and a petite firm body was what he was attracted to. He had learned that when his Master had given him that damn holonovel to masturbate to.

And besides, she had already shown some interest in him and he was thinking if he were to have a chance to be with anyone tonight, it would be her.

Obi-Wan kept watching the girl talking with Padawan Chun until thankfully, it appeared that she had had enough and began to walk away. Obi-Wan didn't blame her. The guy was completely obnoxious.

But then, he discovered to his astonishment that instead of walking toward the front of the club, she was walking toward the back. Where the private rooms were.

And not only that. Padawan Chun soon followed.

That was it. He couldn't stand there and do nothing, knowing what Bruck was going to do her.

Sith, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He didn't even know her name! Why was he getting so upset?

Obi-Wan didn't even notice when Reeft wandered off with a tall Theelin female with her protruding fleshy ridges jutting from her skull. His focus was on the hallway through which his dream girl and Padawan Chun had just entered and he couldn't contain the rage that began to boil within him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Garen reached out and grabbed a hold of his sleeve as Obi-Wan attempted to vault across the room.

"I'll be right back." Obi-Wan answered, jerking his arm away from his friend's grasp.

"Obi, let it go." Garen wisely advised, but the advice went unheeded as Obi-Wan was already halfway across the dance floor.

Down the hallway he went, passing by doors that were mostly shut, but some slightly open, revealing nude and partially nude bodies in various sexual positions. Obi-Wan did not pause to look at any of them. He knew which door he needed to go through. He could feel Bruck's Force signature behind it. He would recognize that signature anywhere.

Only when his hand reached out to access the door control did he pause.

He should walk away, do as Garen said and let it go, but he couldn't.

He liked her. He really liked her. And he couldn't believe that she was behind that door doing what he thought she was. Especially with Bruck Chun. She didn't seem like the type.

_But that was exactly what he wanted from her tonight, wasn't it? _

"You're a hypocrite, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He whispered to the non responsive durasteel.

_It would have been different with me_, he argued with himself. At least he cared for the girl.

His hand abruptly activated the mechanism and the door slid open. From his standpoint, Obi-Wan could see the flexing muscles of Bruck Chun's butt cheeks as the padawan aggressively thrust in and out of the obviously all-too-willing body underneath him. The appreciative moans coming from the lady filled the small room.

Glued to the spot where he stood, Obi-Wan watched the couple in shock, the young girl's legs wrapping high up on Bruck's back until suddenly falling to the mattress on either side of him.

They did not notice Obi-Wan's presence until the woman aggressively pushed forward and flung Bruck backward onto the bed and she came up on top him, straddling him, her head flinging up, and her eyes widening in horror. A gasp came out of her mouth as she discovered Obi-Wan standing there.

Only then did Obi-Wan realize that he must care for her, or at least he used to. He could tell by the queasy and sickening feeling in his stomach. As he ran for the fresher, he could hear Bruck Chun's voice echo down the corridor.

"Get the hell outta here Oafy-Wan!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

"Obi-Wan! Stop!" Garen called out after his friend who had run out of the club and caught the first air taxi available. Padawan Muln had pursued in a taxi of his own, and now walked at a fast pace through the Jedi Temple, trying to catch up with him, knowing that he had to stop Obi-Wan before he reached his quarters, or else he wouldn't get to talk to him tonight.

Thankfully, the obviously disturbed Jedi apprentice halted just outside of his door and turned. Garen was surprised and concerned over the stricken appearance on Obi-Wan's face.

"Why did you leave like that?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Garen searched Obi-Wan's face for a clue in the chameleon eyes that so often revealed the young man's emotions, but Obi-Wan immediately lowered his head and looked toward the floor. Whatever had happened at Indiscretions had affected his friend deeply. But he couldn't let Obi-Wan run away from his problems. There was too much at stake.

"You're coming back, aren't you? I asked the taxi to wait."

"No." Obi-Wan replied defiantly, raising his head to meet Garen's gaze. "I'm never going back to that place."

"But you have to." Garen insisted. "If you don't complete this assignment, you'll flunk the course."

"I don't care."

Garen had seen Obi-Wan discouraged before, typically whenever he felt he hadn't lived up to his Master's expectations. This usually occurred during lightsaber training, which was probably why Obi-Wan worked so hard and was considered one of the best padawan swordsmen in the Temple. However, Garen had never seen Obi-Wan look defeated before. He reached out with a supportive hand and grasped his friend's shoulder.

"Don't do this, Obi. Don't give up everything you've worked so hard for. Not over this."

The anguish in the young man's eyes tore at Garen's heart, and his hand numbly fell back to his side. He knew there was nothing he could say to change Obi-Wan's mind. Not tonight. He knew someone who possibly could, but that would have to wait until morning.

First though, he had to go back to Indiscretions and talk to that jerk, Bruck Chun. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was certain that son-of-a-sith had something to do with it.

"Garen, you go back. I….I just can't. I can't." Obi-Wan pleaded.

A shot of sympathy coursed through Garen, and he grabbed both of Obi-Wan's shoulders, giving them a gentle shake. "It's okay, Obi. It's okay. Whatever happened, it's gonna be okay."

A nod that was anything but encouraging was made before Obi-Wan turned and entered his quarters.

When Obi-Wan entered his rooms, he noted a single light had been left on for him as usual. He started toward Qui-Gon's closed bedroom door, hesitated and considering waking up his Master. He needed to talk to him about what had occurred tonight. He needed some answers. But he knew that Qui-Gon would only be disappointed in him. He had failed his mission.

Throwing his robe haphazardly toward a chair, Obi-Wan went to his own room, shrugged of his boots, belt, and outer tunics and flung himself onto his bed.

An hour later, he was still staring at the flickering shadows that played against his ceiling.

He was confused. His Master had said he was free to fall in love, but at the same time, he had to boink everything with a vagina from here to the Outer Rim? How could he? How could he separate the two?

As a young padawan, whenever his friends ever even mentioned the subject of sex, attachment was never included in the discussion. Even though it was forbidden, in Obi-Wan's mind, love and lust went hand in hand. How could you have one without the other? It was why, just a few short years ago, he had resolutely decided to take the vow of chastity, as several padawans would, and as the entire Jedi Council had.

Too late for that now.

Was he in love with that girl at the bar? Was that the problem? How could he be? He didn't even know her name! But when he saw her with Bruck like that, something inside just snapped, and then he experienced a deep aching pain. It was almost physical, centered somewhere between his chest and his belly. He had never felt anything like it before.

Obi-Wan rolled over in the bed and glanced across the dark room, mentally categorizing the Coruscant traffic passing by his window. He was thankful that tomorrow was fifth day. No classes to attend. He could lie in bed and sulk if he wanted. Lick his wounds and basically feel sorry for himself. At least until his Master forced him to get out of bed and go to his weekend saber practice.

His Master.

What would Qui-Gon say when he found out he had failed? And oh, he'd find out. Probably by morning the entire Temple would know what had happened at Indiscretions. Then what would he do?

His Master was only going to insist that he go back and complete the task, but Obi-Wan couldn't. He simply couldn't show his face in that place again. He had made such a fool of himself! Everyone there knew what he'd done, and if they didn't, they probably did by now. Bruck would make sure of that.

He couldn't go back. Perhaps he could petition the council to make an exception for him in this case. Let him go somewhere else.

Then he wouldn't have to see that girl again.

Obi-Wan reached under his head and in frustration, drug his pillow out and slammed it down over his face.

One thing was certain. If this was what it felt like to be in love, he could guarantee that he would never make the mistake of falling in love again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Bant Eerin stood outside of the Jedi Council chambers waiting with some trepidation for the appearance of Master Jinn.

She had spoken to Garen yesterday and had found out about what had happened at Indiscretions two nights ago. Obi-Wan hadn't talked about it, but Garen was worried about him, and now Bant was too. She had to do something. Talk to someone.

Finally, after two days of contemplation, she finally decided who else was better to talk to than Obi-Wan's Master?

As a sign of her nervousness, Bant's gills fluttered when the council chamber door slid open and Qui-Gon Jinn stepped forward. Clenching her webbed fingers, she bravely stepped toward him and bowed.

"Master Jinn."

"Padawan Eerin." Qui-Gon acknowledged with a smile. He knew the Mon Calamarian well. She had been Obi-Wan's best friend since the creche. Destined to become a Jedi Healer, she had a gentle spirit and friendly aura. He trusted her with his padawan, which was more than he could say for several of the apprentices at the Temple. However, the Mon Calamarian's eyes revealed worry and her large mouth was set in a grim line, conveying that whatever Bant had to say was not happy news.

"May I speak to you in private? It concerns Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master turned his head and with a nod of acknowledgment aimed at the Jedi receptionist behind the lone desk to their left, he led Bant out into the hall and escorted her to an empty conference room close by.

Once securing the room for privacy, Qui-Gon turned toward the padawan, who appeared to be fidgeting her long fingers. He smiled gently in a way to assure her and make her more comfortable.

"I don't know if you've heard what occurred at the club the other night." She began.

"No. I have not. Obi-Wan hasn't discussed it with me." Although Qui-Gon had some suspicion that something had gone wrong, he hadn't pushed Obi-Wan into talking with him about it. But the boy had been unusually quiet and withdrawn the past couple of days.

"Master Jinn. You know Obi-Wan better than any of us. You know that sometimes he has difficulty with his confidence. In certain areas."

Qui-Gon nodded his head to confirm Bant's statement. Ever since his initial rejection to take Obi-Wan as his padawan, he had been fighting the battle of improving the boy's self-esteem. He had thought that the procreation training had done Obi-Wan some good, and that he was finally beginning to come out of his shell, but maybe he was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Garen told me that there was a girl at the club whom Obi-Wan had gotten to know and apparently had developed a crush on. He had planned on approaching her that night for his first, 'interaction' I believe you call it. But Bruck beat him to it."

The Jedi Master repeated the name in his mind with mild contempt. Padawan Chun had been quite a challenge to his apprentice during his early training. He had hoped that the young man had grown out of his obsession to torture Obi-Wan, but apparently he hadn't.

"Obi-Wan walked in on this girl and Padawan Chun while they were…uhm…" Bant's salmon-colored face darkened as she tried to explain.

Qui-Gon smiled in understanding, relieving the young Mon Calamarian's anxiety and saving her further embarrassment.

"He stormed out of the club and vowed never to return."

The Jedi Master's brows rose sharply in hearing this news. Obi-Wan had to go back. It was part of his assignment. If he didn't complete it, he would fail the course and not be able to proceed on to his Trials.

This was bad news indeed, but it also explained the young man's recent mood.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Padawan Eerin." Qui-Gon walked toward a window and gazed into the Galactic City skyline, lost in thought as Bant waited.

"I have an idea how to help Obi-Wan." He finally stated, turning to face her. "But I may need your help."

Bant nodded her head in agreement. Obi-Wan was her best friend. She would do anything she could to help him.

The next day, the Mon Calamarian padawan sat inside of Master Jinn's private quarters, staring at the man's apprentice.

"How long are you going to sit around and mope?" She finally asked Obi-Wan who sat across from her diligently tinkering with his lightsaber.

"I'm not moping."

"Then what do you call this?" Bant gestured at his stooped form with her webbed hand.

Obi-Wan's eyes shot up and a smirk of a grin appeared on his face. "Calibrating the crystals in my 'saber, Bant. They're out of balance."

Bant, however, didn't smile back. "You know what I mean. You can't stay cooped up in the Temple forever. You need to go out and have some fun!"

Obi-Wan continued working, pretending to ignore his friend's argument, but it didn't stop her from continuing.

"Come on, Obi. You haven't been out in four days. Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" The young man asked as he sealed the hilt of his 'saber shut.

"Indiscretions." Bant stated bluntly.

"I am** not** going back there."

Bant sighed as she leaned her head down to compel her friend to look at her. "When you're training on the catwalks in the north sallé, what did you used to do when you fell?"

"Get back up there and do it again until I got it right." He replied without hesitation.

The Mon Calamarian's eyes opened wider suggestively.

"No Bant." Obi-Wan declared hotly, rising from his seat and pacing away from the table.

"For me, Obi." Bant used her most pleading tone of voice.

The young man heaved a sigh of his own and turned to stare down at his friend. Very rarely did Bant ever ask him for a favor. They had been friends for fifteen years, and during those fifteen years, she had never let him down. Not once.

He frowned, knowing he couldn't refuse her.

"Fine, but we're not staying long."

A bright smile lit Padawan Eerin's face. "Great! And don't worry Obi. No pressure. We're just going out to have some fun. That's all."

Another smile appeared on Bant's face as she noticed Obi-Wan's brow arch highly. Almost as if he didn't trust her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Second night at Indiscretions wasn't one of their busier nights. However, there were still plenty of patrons gathered there, the music was still blaring, and the bar was crowded. Obi-Wan was appreciative of the smaller gathering. As he glanced about the establishment they had just entered, he smiled in relief as he didn't see any of the junior padawans from the Temple.

After picking up their drinks from the bar, he and Bant found a seat in a booth that faced the dance floor and the front entrance. Occasionally, Obi-Wan would glance toward the doors, dreading the appearance of any of the Jedi who had witnessed his embarrassing display during his last visit. But after a while, he got caught up in conversation with Bant and completely forgot about his worries. Talking with his friend had always improved his mood, even when the topic of discussion was something he really wasn't interested in.

At the moment, she was going on and on about the latest advances in topical bacta research, and Obi-Wan was giving her his undivided attention, at least until the flash of a bright smile and the sound of ringing laughter pulled his gaze up to the bar.

He noticed a young woman standing there amongst a group of beings, and realized he had never seen her before. She was petite in stature with long dark hair pulled back into a tail, which his eyes followed down her back as she turned away from him to retrieve her drink from the bartender. His gaze continued to a trim waist and a full round bottom accentuated by the skin-tight white bodysuit she wore. Obi-Wan continued his perusal even as she turned back around. Dark eyes, he discovered, maybe green, possibly brown. It was hard to tell in the club's dim lighting, but she had delicate, feminine features and full red lips. She was very good looking.

When the girl's eyes met his, Obi-Wan was surprised to find himself not breaking eye contact with her. She smiled at him and he actually smiled back. But then she put down her drink and began gliding toward him and his smile disappeared.

She was coming over!

Or at least he thought so. Someone had just stepped in front of her, stopping her movement. Someone wearing a dark brown robe with a head of white hair.

"Bruck!" Obi-Wan hissed as Bant's eyes moved across the room.

"Let's get out of here!" The young man insisted, quickly rising to his feet, but the Mon Calamarian's hand shot out to grab onto his arm.

"Wait Obi. Please." She implored, sympathetic to the turmoil of emotions revealed behind Obi-Wan's aqua eyes, his chest heaving with rapid, shallow breaths.

Slowly, the frazzled youth sat back down, casting his eyes down to the drink on the table, which was why he didn't see the young woman brush off Padawan Chun and approach them.

"Bant! How are you?"

Obi-Wan's eyes darted to the side and slowly moved up to view a pair of thigh-high white leather boots, slim legs, small waist, an attractive bosom, a beautiful smile, and a pair of glittering eyes that were definitely green.

"I'm doing great!" Bant replied, scooting herself over on the booth seat, allowing room for her acquaintance to sit down. "When did you arrive on planet?"

"Just last tenth." The young woman explained. "I won't be here long I'm afraid. Dr. Marata has conferences set up for us in the far colonies."

Obi-Wan sat quietly, listening to their conversation, his eyes imploring Bant to make the necessary introduction. She finally caught the hint and smiled at him.

"Ly-Lea, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi padawan. Obi-Wan, this is my friend Ly-Lea Karthas. She's a pharmaceutical research analyst for Tri-Star Laboratories here on Coruscant. We met during a healer conference, last season, wasn't it Ly-Lea?" Bant asked the young woman, whose attention was no longer focused on her, but upon the charming young man who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Yes, that's right. Last season." She absently replied to Bant, continuing to admire the handsome man across from her. Her eyes took in the adorable cleft in his chin, the mole on his cheek, the sparkling blue green eyes, the soft, spiked hair that she suddenly wanted to run her fingers through. He was everything that Bant had said he was. Now, if only he would speak.

"Obi-Wan." Ly-Lea said on a sigh, extending her hand across the table in greeting. "Would you care to dance?"

"Sure." The young man surprised himself by answering, grasping onto the thin, cool fingers in his hand, and leading the young woman out onto the dance floor.

Thankfully, the fast-paced tune that had been playing had ended and was replaced by a slower ballad and Ly-Lea placed her hands about Obi-Wan's neck. After just a slight hesitation, she felt his hands grip her firmly about the waist.

"Who's your Master, Obi-Wan?"

Ly-Lea was aware of the ultimate goal of this favor her friend had asked of her, but she had to follow through on her plan. The young man she held in her arms appeared to be strong on the outside, but Bant had described him as being inwardly fragile. She would have to take great care with him and take her time.

As they moved about the floor, the club lighting played against his features and Ly-Lea smiled. Her time was going to be well worth it. Obi-Wan was gorgeous.

"My Master is Qui-Gon Jinn." He answered and Ly-Lea sighed.

There was that lilting accent Bant had tried to describe. Oh yes, definitely worth her time.

"And what type of research are you involved in?" He asked

"Beta substitutions mostly."

"Substitutions?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"We've discovered a recuperative gel-like agent in a highly concentrated form on one of the outer rim…" The young woman stuttered to a stop, noting the charmingly cocky grin on the face just above her. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan replied. "That's why I asked."

"Well, I'd much rather hear about you." Ly-Lea replied, drawing closer and peering up in that sparkling blue-green gaze of his.

"Let me ask you a question first." His hands moved from her waist to span the small of her back. "Why didn't you go off with Bruck?" Obi-Wan was aware that Bruck was apparently the most popular padawan on Coruscant. Rumors were flying about the Temple that he had already attained all of his interaction points and so he was surprised to see him here. He watched the rival padawan across the room who appeared to be walking away with a female who held a particularly dangerous appearance, he thought.

"Oh, him?" Ly-Lea followed Obi-Wan's gaze to watch Bruck's retreat down the hall. "Not my type." She declared with a grin.

The hands on her back urged her forward until Ly-Lea was pressed firmly up against the Jedi from chest to hip, the beginnings of his arousal pressing into her belly, as their bodies rocked back and forth to the beat of the music.

"What_ is_ your type?" A husky whisper played along her ear and a chill ran down the young woman's body from neck to toe.

Leaning back, noting a mouth slightly parted just above hers, Ly-Lea couldn't resist the temptation of sliding her hand forward along his cheek and dipping a finger into the cleft of his chin.

"Let's get out of here." She urged in a low voice and thrilled in anticipation as a strong arm slid around her waist and escorted her across the dance floor and toward the exit.

On the other side of the room, Bant sat alone in the booth they had all previously occupied, grinning widely.

Her part of she and Master Qui-Gon's plan was working. Now for the other part, which the Jedi Master said he would take care of personally.

Within minutes, a commotion erupted from Perversion Hall (as the padawan's had named it) and suddenly none other than Bruck Chun appeared. He was wearing some sort of leather strapping device about his chest, which also enclosed his groin, along with a strap around his head, and a red ball gag in his mouth. Pieces of silver chain hung from his wrists and ankles. There appeared to be several burn scars across his chest, and his eyes were widened in terror.

He was yelling incomprehensibly around the gag and shoving his way through the gawking and laughing crowd. Close behind him appeared the Clawdite that he had mistakenly decided to interact with that night. She was dressed in a studded black leather bikini complete with a strap-on dildo, was holding a long whip in one hand and a powered shock rod in the other.

She was screaming for Bruck's return, but the padawan never looked back as he blindly ran from the club.

Bant snickered along with the crowd as she reached down and unclipped her comlink.

"Master Jinn?"

"Yes, Padawan Eerin?" Came the quick reply.

"Mission successful."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Here, let me take your cloak." Ly-Lea removed the rough-textured Jedi robe from Obi-Wan's shoulders and draped it across a high-back chair in her apartment common room.

Obi-Wan glanced about the space. It was rather small for an upper level dwelling, but he knew that it was temporary. Ly-Lea had mentioned to him that she wouldn't be on-planet much longer.

The young woman walked to the kitchen to fix them a drink, offering the nervous apprentice some space and time alone. He had initially been aggressive at the club, but had gradually become more and more shy the closer they had gotten to her residence. She sighed in disappointment as the ice cube hit the bottom of the glass she held. It looked like she was going to have to start all over.

When she re-entered the living area, she noticed that Obi-Wan had moved out onto the terrace. In the distance below were the buildings and lights of Coco-Town, and she could just make out one of her favorite eating places: Dexter's Diner.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan said as he took the drink from her and sipped it carefully. "It's good." He declared, almost as if surprised. And it was. Some sort of fruity blend with a dash of cream and just the slightest bit of alcohol.

"Not my recipe, I'm afraid." Ly-Lea responded, taking a drink herself.

"It's really good." Obi-Wan took another long drink, and Ly-Lea wondered if he really liked it or perhaps he was trying to calm his nerves.

She turned and nodded her head in the direction of Coco-Town. "A friend taught me how to make that. He owns and runs one of the restaurants right over there."

Obi-Wan's eyes followed her line of sight, grinning in realization. "Dex?" He asked excitedly.

"Why yes. Do you know him?"

"Yes! My Master and I helped recover his daughter when she got mixed up with the wrong crowd."

"I remember that." Ly-Lea responded, leaning against the railing, facing her company. "She'll be finishing her rehab soon and Dex said he would give her her old job back if she wanted it."

"That's good to hear." Obi-Wan answered against the horizon. "How do you know them?"

"I grew up not far from here. Did a little waitressing for Dex when I was a teenager."

The last word seemed to catch the young man's attention and his brows rose. "How old are you?" He then grimaced as if worried he shouldn't have asked such a personal question, but Ly-Lea placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Twenty-Eight." She answered with a smile. "Does that bother you?"

There was a slight hesitation as Obi-Wan gazed at the hand holding onto him. She was ten years older than he was and probably much more experienced.

What was he doing here? He was only going to embarrass himself!

"N…no." He finally stuttered out an answer to her question.

Placing both hands on the Jedi's face, Ly-Lea prompted those aqua eyes to look at her.

"Listen. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can sit and talk all night if that's what you want. I know you're nervous, although I can't understand why. You are a very sexy man, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A small huff of disbelief escaped his nostrils as his eyes momentarily glanced away, but Ly-Lea persisted, easing her thumb across his chin and into the indentation there.

"I love your chin, and you have the most wonderful eye color." A hand delicately swept along arched brows. "And although I haven't seen it enough, you have a beautiful smile."

Ly-Lea smiled herself as the young man's mouth curved upward.

Her fingers then traced gently across his parted lips. "That's what I like to see." She purred seductively. "And I would like to see much more if you'll let me. I would like to show you more as well."

Unwavering and his respirations increasing, Ly-Lea took that as a sign of encouragement. When Obi-Wan faintly nodded his head, she boldly reached up and slowly lowered the zipper of her bodysuit, revealing the inner bulges of her breasts.

"Come inside with me Obi-Wan. Let me show you how wonderful making love can be."

Obi-Wan responded numbly to the suggestion, aware that his brain synapses weren't firing correctly, because at some point he seemed to have lost his power of speech.

Just who was being seduced here? Him or her? This wasn't exactly what he had been trained to do, but as more of her skin became exposed, Obi-Wan discovered he didn't care. Before him stood a beautiful woman. A beautiful and naked older woman, he corrected himself as she shed the last article of her clothing.

Following his instincts, Obi-Wan reached out and slid his hands around the peaks of her breasts, the roughened calluses of his palms passing over her nipples, eliciting a soft moan from her.

His hands then drifted down along her ribcage, spanning her delicate waist and flank, and then moved back to cup her firm, round buttocks. Only then did he step forward into her arms and lower his mouth to hers.

The kiss started as a soft, tentative brush of lips, as if he were testing unfamiliar territory, and Ly-Lea allowed the slow, tantalizing luxury of his mouth upon her, but was grateful when his kiss deepened, and a tongue snaked itself between her lips. She welcomed the intrusion and caressed him with her own, coaxing him to continue his explorations, until her knees threatened to buckle.

"Maybe we should get you undressed and take this into the bedroom." Ly-Lea gasped between kisses.

Once again Obi-Wan nodded in reply. He was achingly erect inside his leggings and couldn't wait to get out of them, but after following her into her bedroom and hooking his thumbs inside the waistband to remove his clothing, he hesitated.

He'd never been naked in front of a woman before. Oh, sure, he'd gone skinny-dipping in the Temple Lake with Bant, but that was different. What would Ly-Lea think about him? About his body? Would she like it? Would she laugh?

The young woman sensed his hesitation and immediately stepped forward to help Obi-Wan remove his clothing, beginning with his outer tunic and sash. She slipped them both over his head, followed by the outer tunic as well, revealing a lean and muscular chest, sparsely dusted with copper-colored hair.

"Beautiful." She murmured in appreciation.

Her hands smoothed over the collarbones and pectorals which flexed with anticipation underneath her touch, grazing past erect dark brown nipples and a ridged abdomen.

When her fingers cupped the fullness outside of his pants, Obi-Wan let out a small gasp and shuddered.

Boots were quickly discarded and Ly-Lea eased them both down to the bed, peeling away the leggings, small clothes and socks beneath.

Crawling her way back up his body, she placed tiny kisses and tender bites along shins, knees, and thighs, placing a delicate kiss directly on the head of his penis. Obi-Wan arched his back in shock and reached out to grasp the band holding her hair up, and removed it, allowing the dark curls to fall freely about his groin.

Ly-Lea decided not to linger there, no matter how badly she wanted to. Already, his erection was weeping, and she knew that he wouldn't last long. She eyed the full organ appreciatively. Just like the rest of him, it was perfect.

Laving a swipe of her tongue up its length, she kept his body from bucking off of the bed entirely by moving quickly up to lie on top of him, placing kisses along his throat column and nibbling on his ear.

"There's nothing more I want right now than to feel you inside me." She whispered into his ear. "Is that what you want?"

A groan was followed by a clearing of his throat as he struggled with the single-syllable word. "Yes."

"Just lie still, Obi-Wan and enjoy."

Ly-Lea rose up and settled back on her haunches, straddling Obi-Wan's lower thighs, but he couldn't keep still. He immediately reached up and caressed her breasts, moaning as her hand sought out his erection and guided him into her.

Overcome with feeling, Obi-Wan's head fell back on the bed. Too soon. He was going to come to soon. If she moved the slightest, it would all be over.

Ly-Lea stilled immediately, recognizing the young man's struggles. His eyes were squenched shut, and he had a look of complete focus on his face. Instead of enjoying the experience, he appeared as if he were in pain.

She carefully lowered her torso back down onto his chest, careful not to over-stimulate the organ pulsing within her.

"Obi-Wan. Look at me."

Vehemently, the young man shook his head. Too soon. He was going to disappoint her.

"Then listen to me. Reach out with your senses. Use the Force. You have the ability and the permission to do so in this act, do you not?"

"Yes." He muttered, gradually opening his eyes.

"Then use it. Delay the inevitable. Prolong the experience. You can do this."

The lessons he had taken on this particular subject came back to Obi-Wan. It was during Master Poof's sexual anatomy and physiology class that he had learned about using the Force to control his body's reactions.

Obi-Wan reached out with his mind and drew upon the power he knew so well and used in his everyday life. It came to him readily and began to take the edge off the overpowering emotions he was experiencing. Slowly, he began to regain control, and his face relaxed.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded a reply and Ly-Lea began to move.

The wet heat of her enveloped his erection and the friction of her muscles moving up and down along its length was overwhelming. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It felt so good that he was determined to make it last as long as possible.

Gaining confidence, Obi-Wan's hands moved to Ly-Lea's hips and urged her body to rise and fall at a faster pace, until he became dissatisfied and rolled her over, staying within her body, and began to thrust earnestly.

Ly-Lea reached orgasm first, her fingernails scraping along Obi-Wan's back, moaning and panting unintelligible words. Obi-Wan slowed his pace just a bit to relish the sensation of her inner muscles contracting around him, but when she had caught her breath, he changed positions again, rolling her onto her stomach, and entering her from behind.

Several minutes later, she bucked back wildly against him, and Obi-Wan realized she had experienced her second orgasm, and he was quite pleased that he hadn't come yet. The ridiculous thought that his Master would be proud of his control of the Force flashed through his mind, but was immediately replaced by the overpowering lust that was consuming him as he continued to drive in and out of the beautiful body beneath him.

They ended up back in their original position because he wanted to see her face when he finally climaxed. She was such a beautiful woman before, but especially now. A rosy tint had shaded her chest and face, and her eyelids were heavy with lust.

Obi-Wan took the time to suckle her breasts and then continued moving in and out of her, his orgasm building up quickly despite his use of the Force. Just before losing complete control however, he felt Ly-Lea's inner muscles spasm again, and it spurred on his own orgasm. The first wave hit him and he nearly collapsed, but locked his arms on either side her head, driving himself deeply inside. His low grunt accompanied her moan of pleasure as the final spasm hit him and he finally relaxed and fell to the side of Ly-Lea on the bed, sated, but completely exhausted.

Obi-Wan turned his head to see her smiling at him and for some reason, he couldn't help but start laughing. Ly-Lea was overjoyed at his reaction and joined him.

What had he been so worried about? he wondered.

The young man lay on his side and leaned up on his elbow to look down at the woman he had just made love to for the past hour, reached over and swept away a sweat-dampened lock of hair from her face.

"See?" She said once their laughter had ceased. "I knew you would be a wonderful lover. I knew it from the first moment I saw you in the club. You are going to make a lot of lucky females across the galaxy very, very happy."

Obi-Wan chuckled again as he drew Ly-Lea into his arms. "Thank you." He spoke into her dampened curls.

"Oh, Obi-Wan." Ly-Lea answered back, holding him tightly. "It was my pleasure."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

The moonlight played off of the features of the sleeping woman Obi-Wan lay beside. He looked upon her nakedness however, almost absentmindedly. Her beauty seemed inconsequential and he wondered at what point had he assumed the role of a mindless sperm donor.

Almost robotically, did he go about his duty. He couldn't remember the last time that a female had pricked his conscience or his interest. After six years of participation in the Padawan Procreation Act, the names and the faces of the females he had interacted with over the galaxy had began to blur together.

Only a few of them, like the one he looked upon now, made enough of an impression that he visited them more than once. Not really his type, her blonde hair clung about her skull in tight ringlets, but it was her mind that he found the most intriguing and her position in the Coruscant businessworld. Having established one of the more prosperous durasteel factories on-planet, her father had bequeathed his entire empire to his daughter after his untimely death. She was one of Coruscant's most eligible aristocrats, and her stylish surroundings proclaimed her wealth.

Whenever Obi-Wan visited, he had to admit he enjoyed the luxury of her apartment, but he also had to admit he enjoyed the view from it. Only in an apartment in the upper levels of Galactic City that a position such as hers could afford, could one see the stars.

At that thought, the young Jedi rose from the bed and moved across the thick carpeted bedroom to look out the expansive window in order to stare out and up into space.

He should go ahead and leave now, while she was sleeping, Obi-Wan thought. Rarely, did he ever stay after making a deposit, but occasionally, when having interacted with someone who seemed genuine and interesting, he discovered he hated to run off. Not that he feared an attachment for himself, but he worried about hurting his companion's feelings.

At least in the beginning he had worried.

If he knew then what he knew now, he would have handled things much differently. Never in his training had anyone addressed the issue of attachment of the other party. More than once, the Jedi Temple had had to deal with an obsessed female who refused to call their meeting with Obi-Wan for what it was. A one-night stand.

Obi-Wan learned early on that a bit of Force persuasion after the act was a good idea. A simple suggestion that they had never met, he had only been an illusion was usually enough to clear his conscience. At least until nine months later, when he wondered if his deposit had been successful, and the female could possibly explain to her family and friends how she had come to be with child. A Force-sensitive child at that.

But that was not his problem. He had a duty to perform, and as long as the Council deemed it necessary, he would continue on as he had been for the past six years.

"Obi-Wan?" A whisper reached through the darkness of the penthouse apartment, and Obi-Wan erased the negative thoughts from his mind, returning to the young blond with a smile.

"You aren't leaving are you?" She implored with large, sad blue eyes and Obi-Wan frowned. This is how it usually began. It had been good while it lasted.

"Tasha, you know I can't stay."

"I know, but I wish you would. Just once, I would like to wake up and not be alone."

The Jedi Padawan bent over and brushed his mouth over the pouting pink lips beneath him, lingering a gentle caress underneath the silky sheet through the matching blond curls at the apex of her thighs. The young woman arched into his hand and groaned as Obi-Wan withdrew the caress, instead bringing his hand up alongside her temple.

"Tasha." He spoke in a low but forceful tone, meeting her gaze. "You do not know anyone by the name of Obi-Wan. When you wake up, you will go about your life and forget I ever existed. Sleep now."

With a gentle application of the Force, the blue eyes shuttered closed. When her respirations deepened and lengthened, a sign that she was deep asleep, Obi-Wan rose from the bed and dressed.

He used to think that passing his trials and becoming a Knight was the ultimate goal of his apprenticeship. It would mean that he was no longer under the tutelage and watchful eye of his Master, that he would gain the respect and freedom of a Knight of the Jedi Order, but now, he realized that attaining his knighthood would also grant him another freedom. The freedom of no longer participating in the Procreation Edict. It was something he looked forward to.

Obi-Wan had just stepped outside of Tasha's apartment door and into the turbolift, smiling at the attendant when his comlink chimed.

"Padawan, are you about to call it a night?"

"Yes, Master." The younger man chuckled. Unlike other masters in the Temple, Obi-Wan had been lucky. Qui-Gon never seemed to mind his late nights out or his tendency to disappear following the completion of a mission off-planet The older man had accepted the fact that Obi-Wan had other responsibilities early on, and gave him the time and freedom to fulfill them. Other Masters, such as Reeft's however, had not been so supportive. Obi-Wan's friend was having difficulty meeting his deposit quota.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, tried not to think in numbers. Or names and faces for that matter.

"We have a meeting with the Council at 0700."

Obi-Wan's brows rose in surprise as he approached his speeder parked in the private garage. "Another mission?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll see you in the morning. I'm turning in for the night."

"I'll be there shortly. Good night, Master."

Another mission, the young man sighed. They had only returned a week ago from Nelvaan. Not that Obi-Wan minded the Council keeping them busy, he just hoped that this time the assignment was to a planet where the females were at least somewhat humanoid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

Master and apprentice determinedly strolled the halls of the Jedi Temple heading toward the Council Chambers. Hoods drawn back, taking confident strides, they were the perfect example of Jedi serenity and nobility, other than the mild swagger of the younger one, which drew attention wherever he went, even inside the Temple walls.

As they passed by a group of junior initiates, Qui-Gon overheard such phrases as "walking wet dream," "Kenobi the lady-killer," and his favorite, "Kenobi the quota crusher," and they brought a smile to his face. He remembered a time when his padawan had barely passed his Procreation training seminars and was so shy around females outside of his circle of close friends, that he could barely look them in the eye.

Now, he was considered the most popular senior padawan in the Temple and beyond. Even as far out in the galaxy as the Temple on Alvaris, which was being rebuilt. Several masters sent there, including Padawan Chun's had mentioned that Obi-Wan's reputation preceded him, much to the dismay of Bruck, who's master had been assigned there to save what little dignity his apprentice had left following his fiasco at Indiscretions.

As a Master, Qui-Gon could not be any more proud. Obi-Wan was advancing in his lightsaber and negotiation training, was consistently exceeding his procreation quota by more than half, and would no doubt pass his upcoming trials with ease. He had never seen his apprentice more confident or happy.

Qui-Gon's grin was still apparent when he and Obi-Wan entered the Council room, at least until he met the stoic faces of the Jedi Council and he immediately sobered. There were a few Masters in this room that could use a little procreation themselves, he thought. Master Windu looked like he was about to explode.

"A mission we have for you." Yoda began. "To the planet of Naboo."

"_Ah, Bothan space." _Thought the Master.

"_Humanoid females!" _Echoed his apprentice.

Another grin appeared on the older man's face as the boy's exclamation had leaked across their training bond.

"There has been a mining rebellion on one of Naboo's moons, and the Queen of Naboo has requested the Jedi's mediation. Negotiations with the miners have stalled." Mace Windu added with a smug expression.

"_Sounds simple enough." _Obi-Wan transmitted silently to his Master.

"_Should offer you plenty of time to fulfill your other duties, padawan." _Answered his Master, which caused a giddy smirk to appear on the younger Jedi's face.

The telepathic conversation was cut short by a rap of Yoda's gimer-stick upon the marble Council room floor.

"Attention, you must pay."

"My apologies, Master." Qui-Gon replied with a bow of his head.

"Know, you do that missions such as this you must not judge. Situations, unrevealed they are." At this point, Yoda's soft green gaze turned on the younger apprentice.

"At the end of your apprenticeship you come, young Kenobi. Careful, you must be."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan immediately acknowledged the senior master's words, but his mind was elsewhere. His early research on humanoid planets had revealed to him that Naboo was a feminist utopia. Women had ruled and run the planet's government for many decades. Strong women, skilled in diplomacy, weaponry, and technology. The queen was constantly surrounded by an entourage of handmaidens, at least five, which were appointed not only for their intelligence and athletic abilities, but for their appearance as well. Naboo's history revealed that in times of danger, the queen's handmaidens would take her place, disguising themselves as the queen in order to protect their leader.

The Queen of Naboo was rumored to be one of the most beautiful humanoid females in the Bothan sector.

And her handmaidens looked just like her.

Six beautiful women. All waiting for his arrival.

A rather pleasant way to meet this season's quota, he thought.

No matter the words of admonishment from Master Yoda, Obi-Wan discovered that he could not stop the somewhat overly-confident smile that crept back onto his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

The young Jedi's blue-green gaze took in the surroundings of the hangar they had landed in. His first impression of Naboo was that the planet seemed peaceful enough. From space, it looked like a blue laser ball, having a topical geography consisting of multiple large lakes, rivers and falls.

The architecture of the main city of Theed appeared to be ancient, its palace modest compared to some he had seen, but the outstanding structures were the statuesque replicas of the past leaders of Naboo. All female. The marble structures of their images lined the walks and streets of Theed; their massive size easy to view as the Jedi's craft passed over on its way to the palace hangar.

Exiting the ship, Obi-Wan could not help but search the hangar for any sign of the so-called handmaidens, but all he saw approaching was a man of dark skin who introduced himself as Captain Panaka, Head of Security.

Panaka escorted the Jedi through the hangar and into the palace, informing them that the queen would hold audience in the main conference room.

Upon entering the specified meeting place, the young apprentice's eyes swept across the line of orange-garbed females, steadily glancing at each one of their hooded faces. Out of long habit, his posture immediately changed and his gaze transformed to one of pure seduction. He knew that his mission duties came first, but Obi-Wan felt it always best to lay a little groundwork while he had the opportunity.

His change in stature apparently caught the attention of the young queen, whose eyes moved from his Master to him. He met her gaze straight on, not intimidated in the least. It wasn't the first time he had seduced royalty.

The handmaiden on the left of the queen however, suddenly placed a hand to the young woman's shoulder, bringing the royal leader's attention back to Captain Panaka's report.

Guarding her in all things, Obi-Wan noted. He grinned broadly in the face of the obvious challenge.

"The leader of the mining corporation is aware of the Jedi's arrival and is willing to meet with them this afternoon, your highness."

"Very good, Captain." The soft voice behind the intricately painted face replied. "We will meet here at 1400 hours."

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and the rest of the queen's audience bowed upon her abrupt exit from the conference room.

Once the female entourage had moved down the hall, the handmaiden walking immediately behind the queen grabbed a hold of the young woman's arm and literally drug her into an empty room they were passing by. The rest of the handmaidens quickly followed suit.

Once inside, the aggressive handmaiden shut the door behind her, swept the orange hood off of her head and spun around to face the queen.

"Sabé! What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I…" the young woman stuttered. "I don't know what you mean, your highness!"

"Oh, come on. All of you!" The true queen, Padmé Amidala's eyes moved in accusation along the row of her usually faithful bodyguards. "I told you we had to be careful."

Two of the handmaidens looked to one another before the one named Rabé spoke up. "You were right in disguising yourself, your highness." She began. "The Jedi seems intent on seducing the queen first."

All eyes moved to Sabé, who chewed thoughtfully on her inner cheek, trying to hide her guilt.

"What? Okay. I admit it. I looked at him. But can you blame me? The man is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Sabé!" Queen Amidala scolded.

"And what about that smile? And those dimples?" The other handmaidens chorused.

Padmé's hands flew to her hips. "I can't believe what I'm hearing! Before the Jedi came, I warned you to be careful. Don't so much as look at the apprentice, I said. We can't be sure if these notorious seductive powers of his are natural or not."

"Something did happen to me when I met his gaze." Sabé replied wistfully.

Padmé immediately reached out and grabbed the girl's shoulders to shake her into focus.

"What do you mean? Did he use the Force on you? Did you feel as if he had some kind of control over you?" The queen asked in a panic.

"No…no. Nothing like that." Sabé assured her. "It's just that he's so dreamy!"

In response to her answer, the other handmaidens began giggling, but were quieted immediately by Padmé's stern glare.

"Get a grip, girls." The young queen turned back to the door control, rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief as she exited the room.

"I am not about to rule Naboo surrounded by a bunch of pregnant handmaidens." She shot back over her shoulder as she quickly moved down the hall.

"I don't care how blue his eyes are."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sabé adjusted the elaborate adornment on top of Padmé's head and cast her yet another questioning glance. "Are you sure you don't need a decoy, mi'lady?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Padmé responded firmly, checking her appearance in the mirror one last time before they left to go to the miner negotiation. "You have already proven that you do not have the ability to control yourself in his presence, and since the man is so confident that he thinks he can play games with a queen, then all I can say is let the games begin."

"What are you going to do?" Rabé asked, her curiosity piqued as she situated the long trail behind the queen's gown.

The queen turned to cast a leveling glare at her bodyguards, her countenance and voice transforming her into the determined leader that no one, not even Sabé could imitate. "Exactly what he expects me to."

Sabé and Rabé looked at each other in confusion as they filed out of the room behind the queen.

Their entrance into the conference room was recognized by the rising of the mining corporation delegates, as well as the leaders of the Naboo Council and the Jedi. Padmé took her seat at the center of the arched table and looked to Captain Panaka to begin the proceedings. Occasionally she would glance toward the young apprentice, noticing that his eyes scanned from her to Sabé, seemingly trying to establish who was the actual queen. Undoubtedly, he could tell the difference, and she smiled to herself that they had initially been able to fool him.

So, he's human, after all, her inner voice noted. No matter what the rumors about him say.

However, about an hour into the negotiation, she noted that he had seemed to make up his mind who the true queen was, because at that point, he focused all of his attention on her, his blue-green gaze fixed upon her face while his Master continued the negotiations.

Padmé had initially been alarmed when she heard that team of Jinn and Kenobi were the ones assigned to mediate the mining strike, but listening to the Jedi Master speak with the mining leaders, she decided that she was happy with the Jedi Council's decision. Master Jinn's diplomacy skills were highly polished, and she sighed quietly in relief. It would only be a matter of time before the miner's were satisfied and the strike would end, which would mean the Jedi would leave.

Good. The sooner, the better.

But then, Mylo De'Grota, the stubborn mining representative demanded such a ridiculously high percentage of shared profits, that the talks suddenly turned sour once more, and extended into the early evening, until Captain Panaka finally called a recess in order for third meal to be served.

Padmé was the first to rise, heading toward banquet hall.

She chose to fill her own plate, never one to be waited upon, and was immediately aware of the Jedi Apprentice standing next to her at the banquet table. His eyes had rarely left her all evening, and she had expected his approach at the first opportunity.

"The negotiations aren't proceeding as you would like for them to, are they your highness?" He asked, astonishing the young woman with the fact that he was actually nibbling samples of the food while he talked, convincing Padmé to immediately dismiss the pleasurable feeling that his accented voice had produced.

"I'm afraid we have arrived at the initial stalemate, but I'm confident that Master Jinn will prevail." She countered, keeping her eyes on the display of dishes.

"More than likely, he will. He usually does. My Master is the best negotiator in the Jedi Order. I have been blessed to be his apprentice. I hope that one day I can be half the diplomat he is."

Padmé's eyes glanced sideways at the young man as his arm moved out to begin finally filling his own plate. Okay, maybe he's not so conceited as she had originally thought.

"Although I don't understand why you have not been able to resolve the issue. You seem more than capable of handling the situation yourself."

Padmé secretly rolled her eyes at the lame compliment. This was the infamous Kenobi the Lady-Killer? Surely, his skills in conversation would not have earned him the title.

The queen's confidence boosted as she continued down the banquet line. If this was the best the man could do, shunning his pathetic advances wouldn't be so difficult after all.

As her hand reached to remove a roll from the silver platter on the table, the young Jedi attempted to grab the exact same one. Their hands touched together, and a jolt rushed up the her arm. She pulled away as if she had been shocked and turned to face him.

That was unexpected and unnatural. He must have used the Force or something. Padmé glared at him, surprised to see confusion in his eyes as well.

Was this all part of his ploy? A strategy in this seductive game of his? She wondered as his eyes widened and those adorable dimples creased his face, his mouth spreading into a wide smile.

Fine. Padmé thought. If that's the way he wants to play, I'm up to it.

"You have something green in your teeth." She said, immediately erasing his grin, turned her back to him and walked to her table, a victorious grin of her own revealed on her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

Following evening meal, the negotiations became heated, with the mining representative accusing the Naboo governing body of everything but extortion, including failing to meet standard security requirements, bringing down an already low employee morale, the cause of the current deplorable situation.

Noticing that the discussion was deteriorating, Master Jinn suggested that he and his padawan visit the mining facilities on the Naboo moon the following morning, much to the dismay of the Queen. It wasn't that she did not wish to investigate the representative's complaints, it was the fact that the visit would mean the Jedi would stay yet another day.

Another day of avoiding the young man's constant eye contact and provocative smiles.

Once the agreement for the visit was made, Padmé rose to bid her company good night and headed for her private rooms, nodding to the older Jedi, but completely avoiding the younger one.

Obi-Wan watched her walk out of the room, confused, though still confident that he could persuade the young woman to be interested in him.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was strong-willed and stubborn. It looked like he was going to have to rely upon more aggressive tactics.

Having been dismissed by his Master for the evening, after being told to be ready for departure to the Naboo Moon at 0800 the following morning, Obi-Wan followed after the queen and her entourage.

The row of females filed down a long hallway and entered through a set of double doors. The young man faded back and hid himself behind a tall marble column and waited. He needed to catch her alone. She would be much too confident surrounded by her handmaidens.

Soon, the doors re-opened and all five of the queen's attendants left the room, turning toward the right, each entering separate doorways of their own. Obi-Wan's eyes followed them intently and then he approached the queen's chambers.

Before he could even reach the doors however, they slid open and the young ruler stood there, almost as if she were expecting him. It surprised Obi-Wan and he lost his train of thought as his eyes drifted down the shimmering white dressing gown she wore. The heavy make-up was gone, her hair was down, hanging loosely about her shoulders, reaching almost to her waist, and he had a sudden feeling of déjà vu.

Obi-Wan recalled the young lady at Indiscretions. The one that Bruck had stolen away. His first love. He hadn't thought of her in years. The similarities between the two women were astounding.

No orange hooded dress to hide her face. No royal gown to hide her figure. No elaborate hair adornment or make-up. Before him was a petite young woman with delicate, feminine features, large dark eyes, long brown curling hair, and full red lips. Obi-Wan was smitten and too his amazement, speechless as well. His mouth opened to speak but all that came out was air.

The shock of this happening to him at all caused a sharp intake of breath, and he nearly reeled back as another one of his senses was abruptly attacked. She smelled of kava blossoms. A fruity, light fragrance with just a hint of spice.

"May I help you Jedi Kenobi?" She asked softly, her brows furrowing in confusion at his silent pause in her doorway.

"I." Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "I wanted to wish you a pleasant night."

Padmé's brows then shot up in surprise. "Thank you."

The young queen watched as the Jedi Padawan stumbled back from her doorway, spun, and strolled away down the hall at a hurried pace before returning to her chambers, the doorway sliding shut behind her bewildered expression.

Qui-Gon sat on the edge of the cushioned seat in the palace guest chambers that he and his padawan had been given, watching his apprentice pace back and forth in front of him, the agitation and confusion coming off the young man in waves.

"I haven't behaved so badly since that horrible night in the club, Master." Obi-Wan explained, his hand sweeping through his spiked hair. "I mean, I just stood there like a first-year initiate! I couldn't even speak!"

"Why not?" Qui-Gon asked, although he had a feeling he understood the reason, just as Master Yoda had foreseen something was going to happen during this mission. Something that would deeply affect his padawan.

"I'm not sure." The young man stopped and stared pensively out the window. "She reminded me of someone. I felt like I was eighteen again, back at Indiscretions, making a complete fool of myself."

"I'm sure you did no such thing."

"You weren't there." Obi-Wan chuckled cynically. "She was looking at me as if I had grown horns or something."

The young man plopped himself down next to his Master on the divan. "There's no way she'll have anything to do with me now. How can I seduce a woman who thinks I'm an idiot?"

Qui-Gon waited as the emotions he felt boiling within his padawan gradually reduced to a simmer. "What are you going to do?" He finally asked the young man who had thrown himself back into the couch, an arm draped over his eyes.

"What I must do, I suppose." Obi-Wan answered with a sigh as he pulled himself up and left the room, the gaze following him revealing his mentor's worry.

Retracing his steps down the long hallway, Obi-Wan went up to the bedchamber door he had viewed just moments before and following a slight hesitation, knocked firmly.

After just a moment, the door slid open and an attractive, dark-haired female appeared, a smile immediately brightening her face.

"I'm sorry to be calling so late. I hope you don't mind."

"No. Not all."

"I wanted to speak with you and I'm unsure what tomorrow will bring." Obi-Wan leaned against the doorjamb, his finger and thumb reaching out and playing with the length of the young woman's gown, a small grin dimpling his face. "A Jedi's life can be quite dangerous and I've learned to take advantage of the pleasures of a beautiful woman when I have the chance, because another chance may not come again."

The young Jedi leaned slightly forward, gazing down into the dark eyes glittering against the hallway glowlights. "I immediately noticed you when we first arrived and I wanted to get to know you. May I ask your name?"

"Sabé." The handmaiden replied with a sigh, reaching out to grasp onto the young man's arm. "Please, come in."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Faces of different colors, races, and species flashed in his mind's eye. Too many faces, many without names. Too many strange beds on too many strange planets plagued his thoughts and Obi-Wan shut his eyes tight as his body moved rhythmically in and out of yet another eager and willing body.

Sabé's moans of pleasure fell on his ears, but he did not hear them. Her small, soft hands caressed his skin, but her touch did not reach his soul.

Obi-Wan wondered if anyone ever would, or if they possibly ever could.

Feelings of disgust that he thought he had dealt with in the past rose up once again unheeded, but it did not halt his actions. He continued ritualistically pounding into the body he refused to look at, afraid that if he opened his eyes, he would see a woman beneath him he didn't wish to see.

And not the one he truly wanted to see.

Amazed and stunned that for the second time in his life, it actually mattered to him.

Deciding it was easier this way. He kept his eyes shut.

Much later as Sabé slept, curled up against his side, Obi-Wan regarded her in the moonlight, his hand hovering in its customary post coital position over the abdomen of his donation recipient.

Through the Living Force, he could feel his seed coursing through her body in search of her receptive womb.

It was his duty to perform. To secure the future of the Jedi. He had performed this act countless times in the past.

However, when he normally would reach out and assist in the creation of another Force-sensitive life, Obi-Wan's hand recoiled, withdrawing the lifegiving Force along with it.

This wasn't right. This wasn't what Sabé expected, wasn't what she asked for, and certainly not what she wanted.

In fact. It wasn't what he wanted either. Not any more.

He wanted so much more.

Gathering his clothing and quickly dressing himself, Obi-Wan moved to leave the room, but hesitated at her door.

This would be the last time, he decided.

He returned to her bed and placed a hand to the young woman's temple, entering her dreams through the Force, erasing the memory of their time together and his earlier seduction.

A sympathetic and apologetic caress was placed across her brow as the young man justified his actions. He and his master would be staying at least another day on Naboo, and he didn't want Sabé to feel uncomfortable or experience any awkwardness in his presence.

This was for the best.

He silently slipped from her room and crept down the quiet hallways to return to his own quarters.

However, his stealth movements did not go unnoticed as he believed. A pair of dark eyes followed his silent retreat followed by a swish of shimmering white silk disappearing amongst the night shadows of the Theed palace as its young wearer stole quietly back down the hallway, a secret held within her heart.

One which she was not certain she could keep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The report from Master Jinn the following day revealed corruption of the mining corporation from its highest ranked employee down. Extortion had indeed occurred, but not at the hands of the Naboo governors. The conspiracy was the result of a greedy official who had been hired to oversee the mining facilities and their production. An investigation to see how deep the treachery ran was underway.

At the completion of Master Jinn's communication, Padmé immediately called for the arrest of the senior delegate suspected of the crime. They would detain him for questioning by the Jedi the following day.

Another day with the young apprentice, the queen pondered, although without as much regret as before. She had barely seen him since his strange appearance at her door the previous night.

Stranger than that though, were her own feelings, which she was having trouble discerning at the moment.

Disappointment?

Was she disappointed in not getting to see him? She hadn't expected their tour of the mines to take all day, but they had. She had expected him to return and once more attempt to gain her favor, but he hadn't.

In fact, he and his Master were not scheduled to be back on-planet until late that evening, which gave her plenty of time to...

What? Get ready? Make herself presentable? Since when did she care what Jedi Kenobi thought about her?

Was he using the Force against her now? Making her desire to see him?

Ridiculous! The young queen chastised herself as the investigative committee around her discussed the situation. Force-sensitive or not, he was just a man. His powers of seduction couldn't reach her from the far side of the Naboo Moon.

Or could they?

Of course not. Padmé's mind argued with itself, the torrent of emotions playing across her face earning her more than one concerned glance from her handmaidens and Captain Panaka.

"Mi'Lady, are you feeling unwell?" Rabé leaned over to whisper.

"Just a little tired." Padmé responded, her voice unintentionally carrying to the ears of the Captain of Security, who immediately called an end to the meeting and excused himself with a slight smile.

Padmé rose as well, heading for her chambers, a long hot bath sounding excellent right about now.

The bath however, wasn't as long as she had desired. Her solitude was interrupted by a message from Panaka, who informed her that the Jedi had landed and wished to speak with her.

Hurriedly dressing, foregoing the royal garb and make-up, Padmé headed for the main conference room, escorted by Rabé and Sabé.

Before she had reached the doors, the sound of rich laughter echoed out into the hallway, and Padmé found herself smiling when she discovered that the pleasant sound was coming from the Jedi padawan.

More than likely, Captain Panaka had just told one of his lame Gungan jokes, but he apparently had the young man in tears.

"He's more gracious than I thought." Padmé noted to herself as they approached the group.

During the debriefing of their visit to the mines, the queen's eyes occasionally glanced to to the younger Jedi, but he refused to look at her.

Had she offended him some way? Last night he didn't speak, and now he wouldn't so much as look at her! Did he find her that repulsive? His reputation of seducing anything even remotely female was well known, and yet, since their first meeting, he hadn't even tried anything.

Master Jinn finished his report and Padmé readily agreed to his recommendations. A hearing for the arrested official would be set, and the investigation headed up by the Jedi would ensue in the morning.

Padmé offered her gratitude for their assistance and accepted the Jedi's wishes for a good night's rest.

But before they could leave the room, she called out to them.

"Master Jinn? May I speak to your apprentice? Alone?"

She wasn't certain what had caused such a change in the young man's nature, but curiosity getting the best of her, Padmé was determined to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Padmé was astounded at the obvious change in the young man she had met only the day before yesterday. The one who had been so open and forward.

Gone was his cocky assuredness and in its place was a shy timidness that was both startling and perplexing.

"You wished to speak to me, your highness?"

Just a glance at her face and his eyes were immediately focused on his boots.

This was not the Obi-Wan Kenobi she had heard so much about; the so-called Quota-Crusher.

Yes, she wanted to speak with him, but what could she say?

"Join me for a walk. Unless you're too tired."

Her request ushered a smile to his face and a nod of her head excused her handmaidens. Sabé grinned and blushed as she watched the couple stroll away, but Rabé frowned with concern

"After spending most of the day in the mines, I wanted to show you something that was perhaps a little more pleasing to look at." Padmé explained as she led the way to the East Palace gate.

The moon was full, lighting the stony steps outside that led down past elaborate fountains and statues of historical Naboo Queens, the rumbling sound of rushing water directing their path.

Just ahead beyond the stone terrace was a massive waterfall, the water spilling in a thunder far below the palace foundation. She watched the young Jedi's features closely. He still seemed hesitant to be with her, although he did seem to enjoy the view.

The sound of the waterfall did not allow civil conversation, so Padmé led the Jedi away, walking the stony path up the river, past rows of kava trees filled with white blossoms that shimmered in the moonlight. Glowlights placed along the path offered a soft illumination to their steps.

"I am concerned about you, Jedi Kenobi." She bluntly exclaimed once her voice could be heard.

"Why?"

Padmé smiled in response to the simple, honest answer. Very well, she decided. She would get to the point.

"Because you are not the man you were when you arrived just two days ago. You've become sullen and withdrawn. Not the Jedi I expected at all."

Padmé fought down the authority in her voice. She had a right to ask this of him. She was the queen after all. His actions were suspicious, to say the least. But she was also concerned about him. Obviously, something was wrong.

"What did you expect?"

Answering her questions with questions. Typical negotiation tactics. Padmé sighed and proceeded determinedly.

"A Jedi padawan following the Procreation Edict." At the sharp raise of the young man's brows, Padmé smiled. "Oh yes, I know of the act and of your responsibilities. I half expected you to seduce every female on the planet, and at first, it looked like you were going to try. What happened?"

Obi-Wan gazed pensively at the young ruler standing before him. Was he truly that transparent, or could she just read him better than anyone else? His own Master hadn't even mentioned his change of attitude. He probably wouldn't until his interaction quota points were posted at the end of the month. Not that Obi-Wan was in danger of not meeting his quota. He had done that several months ago. But he was going to fall short of his usual average. This mission to Naboo was supposed to take care of all of that, but not now.

Now, he was afraid to even look at the queen, much less speak to her. He wanted so badly to touch her, to feel her silky skin underneath his hands, run his fingers through her long, dark curls, taste her lips, and more. Much more.

But those days were gone. He couldn't do any of these things, not without her suspecting it was just another seduction. She wouldn't trust him. And honestly, he didn't trust himself.

And so he kept his distance, avoided eye contact with her whenever possible, and talked very little. Quite the opposite of how he was trained to act and how he had been acting for the past six years in the presence of a beautiful woman.

"Everything's fine, your highness." He finally answered, thinking that his inadequate response would bore her enough that she would leave, but instead, she persisted in conversation and took his arm.

Obi-Wan stiffened at the contact, but kept walking.

"I've been to Coruscant." Padmé continued. "It has beauty in its own way, I suppose, but nothing is more beautiful than Naboo. Perhaps I'm a bit biased, but I love the sound of the waterfalls and calls of the wildlife from the surrounding woods. I don't think I could ever live anywhere else."

Obi-Wan looked around him and for the first time since his arrival, noticed the planet. Usually, during assignments, he had a singular focus. Other than the mission goals, he had his procreation duties to perform. Taking the time to admire the planet around him or actually get to know the population never occurred to him. It was a disturbing realization.

"Naboo is beautiful." He replied, easing a bit into their conversation and forgetting about the arm that had stolen through his own. "There is so much plant and animal life. So many natural resources. The Living Force is strong here."

"What does that feel like?" The young woman asked with true interest.

Obi-Wan contemplated her question, trying to put what he felt into words. "Like a quiet chorus of contentment. A soothing ripple across silent waters. Tranquility. Peace."

Padmé watched the young man carefully. His eyes closed as he explained the Force to her and gone were the creases of worry that had previously crossed his brow.

"And are you at peace, Jedi Kenobi?"

The question caught him off guard and he opened his eyes and turned toward the young queen.

"No, your highness." He answered truthfully.

"Padmé." The queen replied softly. "You may call me Padmé."

Obi-Wan smiled at the friendly camaraderie that was developing between them. Other than Bant, he had never made friends with a female. All of the female beings he had met since the beginning of the Edict he had considered to be conquests, not friends.

Perhaps, he and this young queen could be friends. It would be a nice change and would fit perfectly into his new life. Yes, he'd like to be her friend.

"Okay. I will. And you may call me Obi-Wan."

Padmé nodded her head in agreement and smiled. "Well then, Obi-Wan, how about meeting me here tomorrow evening, say 2200 hours? I would like to continue our walk and our conversation."

Obi-Wan smiled in return. "So would I."

"Good." Padmé responding, laying a hand on his robed arm. "Until then."

Following a broad smile, the queen turned and nodded to a posted guard at the top of the steps who escorted her back into the palace.

Obi-Wan watched her leave, feeling for the first time in a long time that tranquility and peace he had told Padmé he no longer felt.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Obi-Wan approached the next day's mission details with a new outlook and attitude. His confidence and easy-going nature were once more apparent, but without the arrogant boldness that the Procreation Edict had produced.

During the flight back to the Naboo late that afternoon, he even began whistling.

Qui-Gon looked upon his apprentice with bemused curiosity. It was obvious what had occurred. Ever since the young Naboo queen had requested a private audience with his padawan, Obi-Wan's demeanor had shifted. Almost as if a weight had been lifted form the young man's shoulders. And Qui-Gon suspected the reason, although he doubted his apprentice was aware of it. Not yet, at least.

"Do you have plans for this evening, padawan?" The Jedi Master asked as the palace came into view.

"Yes Master. I thought that since we were finished for the day, I could visit Padmé..uhm.. I mean,Queen Amidala." Obi-Wan blushed slightly and returned his attention to the ship's monitors.

Qui-Gon chuckled quietly to himself as he turned to look out the viewport.

"That's fine." He answered. "We aren't scheduled to meet with her and the Naboo delegation until the morning, so your evening is free. Make the best of your time, padawan. We will not be needed here much longer."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied with a grin. Actually, he wasn't supposed to meet with Padmé until late that evening, but he discovered he couldn't wait that long. He had already sent her a message, to which she had replied positively.

With a bounce to his step and a smile on his face, the young Jedi apprentice moved to exit the hanger, and before he even entered the palace, Padmé was waiting on him.

"I'm so glad you contacted me." She said upon his approach, offering her hand and grasping his firmly in a warm welcome.

Obi-Wan was pleased to see that she was not dressed in her formal attire and her face was clean. She was just Padmé, a young and beautiful woman of Naboo. However, Obi-Wan's sense of duty still lay on his mind and he couldn't keep from updating her on the day's events.

"Master Qui-Gon and I were able to contact…" but he was unable to finish as Padmé interrupted him, grasping onto his arm and steering him into the palace.

"All of that can wait until the morning. Let me give you a tour of my home."

The couple walked leisurely arm in arm throughout the palace and its grounds, the young woman pointing out its many architectural attributes, historical significances, eventually leading them to one of her most favorite places.

"I used to come here when I was a little girl." She explained as together they entered a courtyard garden with a high rock wall surrounding it. Throughout the area were a variety of moss-covered stones, ornamental trees and bushes, but what caught Obi-Wan's attention was a large fountain, its numerous jets trickling water down a statue of a petite figure with a familiar face. He stepped closer and immediately recognized the likeness of his current company.

"I would climb the tree behind the wall and stare over it and at this fountain. This is the queen's private garden. Sometimes the queen herself would appear and I'd secretly watch her. I never dreamed that one day it would be my face on that statue up there."

Obi-Wan glanced once more to the cold stone structure above him and then down to the warm flesh and blood replica, realizing that a next level had just been reached in their relationship. Padmé had shared with him a moment in her private life. He couldn't remember anyone ever doing that with him other than his closest friends at the Temple. Not even his own Master.

That thought filled his heart with such warmth that he stepped forward immediately to express his gratitude in the only way that he knew how.

Grasping onto her hands, Obi-Wan focused on dark eyes that seemed bright with hope and then on lips that parted in a receptive welcome to his approaching kiss.

And then he hesitated, coming up short, and stopped entirely. The disappointment flashed in her dark brown eyes, but Obi-Wan wasn't about to risk giving her the wrong impression. To make her think he wanted something less than what he actually wanted.

And what was it that he wanted? He wasn't sure at this point, but he knew that he wanted more than a one-night stand.

Almost as if accepting his silent apology, Padmé smiled and held firmly onto his hands.

"Third meal will be served soon. Afterward, would you meet me here?"

"At the same time we agreed upon?" Obi-Wan asked softly, turning his attention once more to the pliant lips that trembled before him.

"The same." Padmé answered just as quietly.

"It's a date." A quick lopsided grin dimpled the Jedi's face before he abruptly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Padmé's cheek. He then turned and left her dazed and wide-eyed, pulse pounding, standing alone in her private garden.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Rabé kept Queen Amidala within her sight as she went about her nightly duties in the queen's bedchamber. She had kept her silence since seeing the Jedi Apprentice leaving Sabé's quarters two nights ago, believing that nothing good could come from her intervention.

The negotiations were going well and soon the Jedi would be leaving Naboo.

However, if she was reading the queen's present mood correctly, soon wasn't soon enough.

Rabé was aware that Padmé had met with Obi-Wan after his arrival back from the Naboo Moon earlier in the day, and although Padmé hadn't spoken anything about their meeting, Rabé couldn't dismiss the certain twinkle in the queen's eye that hadn't been there before.

Then there was also the way that Padmé was stalling in her preparations for sleep. She had never seen her get ready for bed so slowly before. It raised some questions that needed answering.

Despite the fact that the queen and the Jedi had barely said two words to each other during last meal, something was up. She knew it.

If it was what Rabé thought, then she had no choice but to say something. It was her duty to protect the queen, was it not? No matter what the consequences and no matter if the truth would hurt Padmé. The queen would want to know. Besides, it would hurt less now than it would if their relationship had developed into anything serious.

Rabé folded the queen's silken stockings and placed them in a tall bureau, glancing back to Padmé who stood next to the window, blankly staring out into the night sky. However, the blank look was soon replaced by a smile as if the young woman was remembering something pleasurable.

The look set off alarms in Rabé's head.

She had to tell her secret before it was too late. Before Padmé did something stupid like fall in love with the Jedi.

Rabé huffed a laugh, catching the attention of the other handmaidens in the room who were turning down the queen's bed, quickly coughing to cover up her chuckle.

This was ridiculous. Padmé would never fall in love with Padawan Kenobi! Hadn't she warned all of them before the Jedi arrived to be careful around him? That he was a man trained to seduce and impregnate women around the Galaxy no matter what the cost? And if any of them got pregnant, within two years, their Force-sensitive children would be whisked away to the Jedi Temple and they would never see them again?

But the symptoms were there. Padmé was wistful, content, and practically glowing. If Rabé didn't know any better, she would say that she was already too late. She should have said something before now.

The handmaiden slid the drawer closed and stepped tentatively toward the window.

"Mi'Lady?"

She once again repeated her address, having apparently caught the queen daydreaming while she gazed up into the skies.

"Yes?" Padmé finally answered.

"Are you ready to retire?"

"Not yet. I'm going to take a walk in the garden first. I'll return in a while. You don't need to wait up."

Right. Rabé sarcastically noted to herself.

"Then you'll be needing your cloak. It's getting a little cool out there." The handmaiden moved to retrieve the dark velvet covering, but then stopped.

"And then again, maybe you shouldn't. That way, when you get a chill, Kenobi will offer you his own robe to warm you. Or better yet, he might put his arms around you."

Rabé watched Padmé's expression carefully and was alarmed as her face once more turned wistful and she heard the young woman whisper. "That's not a bad idea."

The handmaiden startled the queen with her next words, a loud accusation accompanied by a pointing finger.

"Aha! I knew it! Are you insane? Don't you know what he's after?"

Padmé rolled her eyes at the gathering group of women. "It's not like that. All we do is talk."

"About what?" Eirtaé asked innocently.

"Oh, everything! He's so charming and friendly, honest, considerate and caring." Padmé sighed.

"Of course he is! It's all part of his plan to seduce you!" Rabé reminded her.

"No it's not!" Padmé insisted. "You're wrong! I was wrong."

"Are you sure?" Rabé asked with a glance toward a very confused Sabé.

"What do you mean?" Padmé watched the by-play between her two friends.

"I mean that Kenobi isn't as innocent as he seems. He's setting you up your highness, and I can prove it."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Repeat two point five and augment." Padmé commanded the hallway security hologram one more time, not wanting to believe what she had just seen. The night before last around 2400 hours, Obi-Wan had gone into Sabé's rooms and left more than two hours later.

The stunned queen turned slowly in her chair to glare upon the equally stunned expression of her handmaiden.

"Sabé! How could you?" The disappointment in her friend's actions, in Obi-Wan, but mostly her disappointment in herself- were reflected in her words and they came out harsher than she had intended.

Sabé's eyes immediately misted. "I swear Mi'Lady, I have no recollection of Jedi Kenobi entering my apartment!"

The queen studied her first maiden's countenance and found it to be honest and remorseful.

"How is that possible?" She wondered aloud.

"Perhaps he used a Jedi mind trick to erase her memory." Rabé suggested and Padmé winced. If that were true, then the young man was more despicable than she had originally thought. But it would explain a lot. Rabé's next confession explained even more.

"After the Jedi left, I snuck into Sabé's rooms to check on her. She was sound asleep, naked, and the room reeked of..."

"I don't want to hear any more!" Padmé blurted out with a raised hand, immediately rising from her seat and leaving the security station. Rabé determinedly followed after her and a mortified Sabé brought up the rear.

"What are you going to do?" Rabé asked as they walked.

"Go to bed." Padmé responded. "The Jedi are leaving tomorrow and then we won't have to worry about him any more, will we? And Sabé?" The queen shot over her shoulder.

"Yes, Mi'Lady?" Came the hushed reply.

"Tomorrow morning, I want you to go see my personal physician."

"Yes ma'am." The blushing young woman responded, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Padmé stopped and turned to both of them as soon as she entered her door. "And after the Jedi are gone, I don't want to hear another word about Obi-Wan Kenobi! Do you understand?"

"Yes Mi'Lady." Rabé and Sabé chorused together.

"Good night." Padmé announced firmly, retreating into her quarters.

Rabé looked to her companion when the door to the queen's chamber slid shut and sighed with relief. She had been worried that she may have waited too late to inform the queen of what she had seen, that perhaps Padmé had developed a fondness for the Jedi. But now she could sleep peacefully.

She had almost forgotten how strong and confident the queen was. Padmé was fine. Everything was going to be fine.

Rabé put her arm around Sabé and escorted her away from Padmé's door.

But behind that door, Padmé slumped against its metallic surface and slowly slid to the floor, stifling a sob with her hand. She lay against the door for several minutes before forcing herself to rise up, stumble across the room to her bed, threw herself down upon it and wept once again. She finally drifted off to sleep just as the first rays of the Naboo sun began to pierce the sky.

Those same rays glared against the stone steps of the garden that led up to the winding staircase that rose to meet the queen's personal balcony, stones that also led up to an ornate bench nestled between several kava trees where there sat a lone Jedi.

He had arrived in the garden several minutes before the appointed time and had watched the movement in and out of Padmé's second floor bedroom. However, about an hour past their meeting time, the lights in Padmé's room had diminished and so had his hopes.

He waited in the garden in silent meditation, believing that she would show up at any moment. Maybe something had happened. She was the queen of Naboo after all, and there could be a number of things that could have delayed her.

But as the hours passed by, Obi-Wan's justifications changed to accusations traced with anger and ultimately despair.

As the morning sunlight reflected off of the trickling water that streamed across the stone likeness of Padmé, he rose from the bench, wrapped his robe securely about his body and drew up his hood. He slowly made his way back to his own quarters, experiencing a feeling he hadn't felt in years.

He was heartbroken for the second time in his life. The** final** time in his life, he determined.

Never again, Obi-Wan promised himself. Never again would he fall in love.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The morning was strange enough due to the fact that Queen Amidala refused to appear for their final negotiation meeting, but Qui-Gon was mostly concerned about the sudden manic depressive behavior of his apprentice. Yesterday, he had been happy. His usual jovial and joking self. And now... Well, the boy seemed at peace, but this previous joyful countenance was no longer present.

Not one to pry into Obi-Wan's personal affairs, Qui-Gon kept his concerns to himself, but he had the suspicion that the queen's refusal to attend the meeting was somehow related to Obi-Wan's presently foul mood.

Instead, the young woman had sent Governor Bibble, and along with Captain Panaka, they witnessed and signed the negotiation settlement between the Naboo governing body and the mining corporation.

The Jedi's task on Naboo was now complete. They were free to return to Coruscant, and Obi-Wan was obviously eager to do so. By the time that Qui-Gon had reached their quarters, he discovered that his apprentice had already packed their travel bags and was waiting by the door.

"I'm ready if you are you, Master." He said plainly.

Qui-Gon frowned and turned to hastily return to their ship, but not because he was in a hurry to leave. There were a few things he needed to find out before they left Naboo. Most importantly, what had happened between the young queen and his apprentice.

But first, a quick comm to the Temple was in order.

Sending Obi-Wan to the sleeping quarters on board with their luggage, Qui-Gon headed up into the cockpit and contacted Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan stared out the viewport of the room he would share with his Master during the three-day journey back to Coruscant. There wasn't much to see in the hangar, but toward the left of his line of sight, he could see the distant waterfalls of Theed and it brought back the memory of his first meeting with Padmé, when she had led him out to the falls his first day here. The remembrance was bittersweet and only added to the ache that was slowly consuming him. Frustrated, he focused his thoughts elsewhere and returned to his task, dropped off the baggage and returned to the bridge, where he could hear his Master speaking into the comm.

"That's good news Master Yoda." Qui-Gon was saying. "I'm sure Obi-Wan will be pleased to hear it."

"Do what you must, Qui-Gon." Yoda replied. "And may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master."

Obi-Wan approached and waited.

Qui-Gon turned in the seat to face him, a small smile displayed on his face. "Master Yoda has informed me that you are no longer required to follow the Procreation Edict. You have far surpassed your goals and fulfilled your obligations. He feels you are ready for your trials, padawan, and I have to agree. You have done well, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master regarded his apprentice seriously, and when he thought he would see relief or joy on the young man's face, he saw only stoic resignation.

"That is good news, Master." His apprentice finally replied without any emotion whatsoever. "I've been thinking that after my trials, I wish to take the Vows of Celibacy. I want to devote all of my time and effort to the Jedi Order."

Qui-Gon tried to hide the surprise on his face, but one eyebrow arched anyway. "That is commendable, padawan, but are you sure?" The Vows were an option for a Jedi Knight and typically made by only those intending to pursue a future seat on the Council. To him, Obi-Wan just didn't seem like the type.

Something had happened to his padawan, and there was only one person who could explain to him what that was.

Qui-Gon abruptly stood up from his seat, lowering his head as he exited from the cockpit. "Go ahead and begin the takeoff procedures, I'll be back in a little while." He said over his shoulder, not waiting for a reply.

The Jedi Master left the ship, headed across the hangar and back into the Theed palace.

---

"How's your head Mi'Lady?" Rabé asked the queen who lounged on a velvet seat facing her windows.

"Better." Padmé answered, watching intently out into the sky. She didn't know why she was torturing herself like this, but she had to see him go. His ship should fly right past her window on their way and finally, she could resolve in her heart that it was the last she would see of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

But at least she could see him that much. She hadn't seen him otherwise. Not since yesterday. It was her own fault yes, but she had almost half expected him to show up at her door, but he hadn't.

The throbbing in her head increased at the ridiculous thought. Of course he wouldn't show up at her door! She had made it clear by standing him up last night that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. And then to make it more obvious, she claimed she was too ill to attend the negotiation meeting this morning.

He was not a stupid man. He obviously figured out that she knew what had happened. That she had seen through his lies to the real reasons he was courting her. The truth behind his flirtations and friendliness.

"Well guess what, Kenobi. I'm not stupid either." Padmé confirmed as she watched a flock of birds outside of her window.

But it would have been nice if he had at least come to say goodbye.

At that thought, the chime to her door rang out and Rabé moved to answer it.

"If that's Kenobi, don't let him in." Her words were in direct opposition to her thoughts as she kept her back to the door and continued staring out the window just in case his ship flew past.

"Your highness? There's a Jedi here who wishes to speak to you."

Padme's eyes squeezed shut. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see him." The queen spun in her seat, but was surprised to see that the Jedi Rabé had announced was not the apprentice at all. Instead, it was the Master who was standing in her bedroom, glaring at her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Have a seat Master Jedi." Padmé graciously offered as she rose to her feet to meet his stern glare with one of her own.

"No thank you." Qui-Gon replied. "We're not staying long. Obi-Wan is already on board preparing to leave."

The young queen nodded her head in acknowledgment, keeping eye contact with the much taller man.

"Maybe you're the one who should sit down." The Jedi Master noted with a smirk. "You're sick. Remember? Too sick to attend the final mining negotiation meeting this morning."

Padmé regarded the slightly sarcastic tone in the Jedi' Master's words, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Is that why you've come here? To accuse me of neglecting my duties?"

The older man seemed to relax his posture. He sighed as he resigned to sit down in the seat opposite of where Padmé stood. He waited before he began speaking until Padmé joined him.

"No, it isn't." Qui-Gon replied with a swipe of his hand across his bearded chin. "Although I am wondering why you weren't present. You appear to be well."

Knowing that a headache and a broken heart were not adequate excuses for her absence, Padmé remained quiet. She would let the man make his own arrogant assumptions.

"I have also noticed that my apprentice seems to be suffering from the same symptoms." The older man leaned forward, his large hands clasped in front of him. "What happened?"

The blue eyes beseeching her seemed so tender and honest now. So caring and compassionate that Padmé suddenly felt the desire to share with him everything that had occurred between her and his apprentice. The words rushed forward, but she bit them back at the last moment. Was this all part of their plan? Was the Master in on this too?

"Your apprentice took advantage of one of my friends, used her, erased her memory and planned on doing the same to me if I hadn't been made aware of it in time." The words were spoken with venom, and Qui-Gon's gaze dropped to his lap.

"I am sorry. But you must understand that Obi-Wan was just performing his duty."

Padmé could feel the blood rushing to her face in anger and she quickly rose from her seat. "His duty? It's his duty to seduce and impregnate innocent young girls? And then rape their minds to rid himself of the guilt of his own selfish actions?"

The power of the truth behind her words had little effect on the Jedi Master. He remained serene and his relaxed posture did not change, and Padmé wondered if perhaps this wasn't the first time Qui-Gon Jinn had listened to such an accusation.

"Yes." He stated simply. "Obi-Wan did not have a choice. If he was to become a knight, he had to follow the Edict and do what the Council ordered him to do."

"You are speaking in the past tense." Padmé noted.

"That's because Obi-Wan has been released from the Edict." Qui-Gon replied with just a hint of relief for his padawan's sake.

"I'm sure he's disappointed." Padmé responded cynically.

Qui-Gon rose from his seat and moved past the young woman in order to look out of her window. "As a matter of fact, he is, but not because of his release from the Edict. Something happened to him here on Naboo."

"He got caught. That's what happened." The queen continued sarcastically.

However, Qui-Gon chose to ignore her remarks, his face continuing to reveal patient indulgence and understanding.

"You need to know that Obi-Wan has struggled with the Procreation Edict from the beginning. He was a shy youth and I worried about him. I still do. Even though he succeeded far beyond anyone's expectations, he was never truly happy. He was simply doing what he had to and was resigned to his fate. Until he met you."

Padmé moved closer to the older man as his words pierced her heart. "What do you mean?"

"Before he arrived here, Obi-Wan went about his duty with distraction. He separated himself from his actions. He had to. Everything about the Edict goes against his personal beliefs in love and commitment. All these years, he's been waiting. Searching. He thought that when he met you, his search was over."

Padmé stumbled back to take her seat, her head falling heavily into her hand, her fingers massaging the ache just beneath her temple.

"I don't know if I can believe you. How can I believe you?"

"You must look into your own heart, your highness. The truth and the answer lie there."

Queen Amidala sat quietly as she listened to the footfalls of the Jedi Master leave her quarters, and then the whoosh of the door heralding his exit. Moments later, her eyes glanced up and out her window where she caught sight of the Jedi's vessel gliding into the upper atmosphere of Naboo.

Rabé's hand soon landed gently and sympathetically on her shoulder. "Mi'Lady? Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes." Padmé responded, abruptly rising from her seat and throwing off her dressing robe.

"Pack my travel bag and contact my pilot. We're going to Coruscant."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Obi-Wan stood to the right and just slightly behind his Master, as he had done for the past eleven years whenever they were addressing the Council. But never before had he had so much difficulty standing still or concealing his aggravation.

Their mission to Naboo had not been that complicated. Pretty cut and dry actually. In fact, it was a complete success. Which was why the young man was having such a problem understanding the obvious delay.

They kept asking the same damn questions over and over. Phrased differently of course, but basically the same, exact questions. It was almost as if they were stalling, and he couldn't figure out why.

Qui-Gon, as usual, showed no sign of impatience or frustration, but Obi-Wan had the strongest urge to shuffle his feet and sigh.

Then the thought occurred to him that maybe this was a test. Part of his upcoming trials. Maybe the council was testing his patience. It did seem as if all of their eyes were upon him, watching his every move.

But he couldn't help but move. A slight twitch of his hands which he held in front of him caught his Master's attention, and the older man immediately glanced sideways at him, stilling Obi-Wan immediately.

"So, the miners agreed to an annual contract renewal under Jedi supervision?"

It was Master Windu who voiced the question that Qui-Gon knew he had already answered at least twice. He struggled to hide the smile that quivered at his lips. The Jedi Master could feel his apprentice's agitation leaking across their bond and hoped that enough time had passed and Yoda would release them soon, before Obi-Wan voiced his frustration. They had already been standing in the council room for at least an hour.

Behind them, Qui-Gon could sense the approach of someone who caught Master Yoda's attention and acknowledgment. The ancient green Master then smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Jedi Kenobi, free to go you are. Your Master though, more to talk about we have."

Obi-Wan glanced toward Qui-Gon, but received no explanation, and in confusion turned and left the council chambers.

What in the galaxy could the Council have to say to Qui-Gon that he couldn't hear? Their actions ever since he and his Master arrived on-planet had been suspicious. Before they had even entered Coruscant's atmosphere, Master Yoda had hailed them and demanded an immediate mission briefing. Obi-Wan hadn't even had the chance to take their packs to their quarters.

Leaving the council main chambers, the young man bent down to pick up his and Qui-Gon's bags where he had left them and headed toward the lift that would take him down to the Master/Padawan suites.

Maybe his lofty goal of becoming a council member someday wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought as the lift descended. Not if he had to act the way the council had this afternoon. At one point, he thought he had actually seen Adi Gallia wink at his Master!

Maybe he was just tired, Obi-Wan decided as he exited the lift and entered the narrow hallway leading to his apartment. Nothing that a long, hot shower and a comfortable bed wouldn't fix.

After that, all he would need was time.

Time to forget about what he had left behind on Naboo. Time to move on and forward, complete his trials and take his vows. Maybe by then he would have forgotten her face. Forgotten the memory of her that was accompanied by a dull pain that gripped his heart.

For now, however, he would force the thought of Padmé Amidala from his mind and everything about Naboo. He would no longer think about it. He would think only of his future, his duty, his devotion to...

Obi-Wan's mind shut down as he spied a lone figure standing outside of his apartment door. A slight figure draped in a long purple cloak, the hood drawn up to reveal its features. Upon his approach however, a hand stole up to reveal the woman Obi-Wan had just sworn to forget and his steps stuttered to a stop several feet away from her.

"Padmé? What are you doing here?"

"Obi-Wan." The young woman responded with a nervous smile. "Can we talk?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Obi-Wan led the young woman into his apartment, depositing the travel packs by the door. His mind was awhirl with questions, the least relevant leaving his mouth first.

"How did you find my quarters?"

Padmé leisurely strolled about the room, viewing the various mission mementos on display, idly running her fingers along rows of holonovels on shelves, and glancing at various holographs. One in particular caught her attention. It was a photo of Obi-Wan when he was younger standing next to his Master. The oddity of the picture is what struck her. In the photo, it was Qui-Gon who was smiling and Obi-Wan was not. To Padmé, it seemed wrong somehow and it only confirmed that what Master Jinn had told her on Naboo and what she had come to believe was true.

Obi-Wan was not happy. But she could change that. She **would** change that. It was the reason she had chased him all the way to Coruscant. Now all she had to do was convince him of it.

Padmé turned and took in the room from the worn leather sofa, to the box of mechanical parts against the wall. The single lamp, the hooks by the door where Obi-Wan had just hung up his robe. The room was plain and stark, but it was the home of the man she loved and she discovered she was quite comfortable in it.

She finally met Obi-Wan's confused gaze.

"A nice Jedi Healer by the name of Bant showed me where you live."

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed deeper. Why would Bant bring Padmé here? And more important, how did she get here? He had left her behind on Naboo three days ago. But even more important than the how was the why.

He approached the young woman cautiously, not yet trusting her motives, the pain of her neglect still fresh in his mind.

"Why are you here?"

Padmé licked lips that had suddenly gone dry and smiled. "I like your place. Master Jinn is quite the decorator."

Blast! She couldn't think! All the way here she had rehearsed what she would say if and when she got the opportunity to see Obi-Wan again, and now that she was here, it seemed all her practiced eloquence was out the window.

It was those damned eyes of his! The closer he got, the more they hypnotized her until she could barely remember her own name.

Obi-Wan approached closer still, turning the young woman into a quivering mass of need.

"Tell me why you're here." He requested gently.

"Because." The word came out so softly that Padmé herself barely heard it. "Because I'm in love with you."

Blue-gray eyes widened as Obi-Wan hesitantly stepped away, turning his back on the queen, a hand immediately brushing up to cover his large and ecstatic smile.

This was too good to be true! But still, he couldn't let her off that easily, and so he turned back around, forcing a frown on his face once more.

"If you love me, then why did you stand me up the other night?"

"Because I found out that you had seduced Sabé and I was angry." Padmé answered bluntly but without accusation. It was just a statement of fact, but the color drained from Obi-Wan's face anyway.

"Padmé, I'm so sorry. I would have never…"

Sympathetic understanding filled the countenance of the young queen as she quickly stepped forward to interrupt Obi-Wan's heartfelt apology, laying a hand upon his arm.

"It's okay. I understand. Master Jinn explained everything."

"My Master did what?"

Padmé's calm demeanor transformed into worried alarm. Should she have said anything? Would he be upset? Obi-Wan did look a little perturbed.

He was in fact, at least at first, but then the pieces began falling into place one by one.

The disappearance of Qui-Gon before they left Naboo, the private call to the Temple, the relatively slow travel speed his Master had insisted upon on their trip back. And then there was the obvious delay in the council chambers. The repeated questions, the stares, the smiles, the winks. It seemed as if every Jedi Master in the Temple was conspiring against him!

A broad smile, much to Padmé's relief, slowly crept over his face.

Who was he to deny the wishes of the council?

Stepping closely to the young woman once more, Obi-Wan's hand stole up to pull the drawstring of the rich purple cloak that Padmé wore, allowing the article to fall away and pool at her feet, exposing a lighter colored lilac gown that was simply attached about her neck.

Years of training told Obi-Wan that undressing her could be done within a matter of seconds, but seduction was not part of his plan and all of his expertise meant nothing.

She was staring at him openly, trusting him fully, her heart laid out before him. It was an open invitation and one that for the first time, he would accept.

His hand instead drifted away from the strap of her dress to trace lazily along the column of her exposed throat, his fingers moving up to play along the fullness of her lower lip, which was where all of his attention now lingered.

Leaning forward, the young Jedi eased toward his target, his mouth watering in anticipation of the sweetness he was about to taste.

And then his comlink sounded.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty  
**  
"Obi-Wan?"

Bringing his heartbeat under control through a couple of deep breaths, the Jedi apprentice answered his Master's hail.

"Yes, Master?"

"Mace and I are going out for the evening."

Qui-Gon's next words were heavily enunciated and drawn out, so much so that Obi-Wan almost laughed at the obviousness of them.

"I. Won't. Be. In. Until. Later. Much. Later. Probably. Not. Until. Morning."

"Understood Master."

"Have a pleasant evening, padawan."

"Good night, Master." Obi-Wan cut off Qui-Gon by shutting off his comlink before the older man could embarrass him any further.

Amazed that he could possibly get embarrassed after everything he had seen and done, Obi-Wan was surprised to notice that as he tossed his now inactive comlink toward the sofa, his hands were shaking.

After being in this situation nearly three-hundred times in the past six years, face to face with a beautiful female who desired him, Obi-Wan found himself in a place he had never been before, offering something he had promised to keep.

His heart.

Reaching out with both hands, the young man tenderly cupped Padmé's face and looked deeply into her soulful gaze.

"I told my Master that I was ready to take my Vows." He spoke against her mouth, kissing her with his words and nipping at the soft lips as he paused. "I still want to take them."

"You do?" Padmé asked in shocked surprise, knowing what that would mean.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied with a quiet chuckle. "But a different kind."

Padmé was even more surprised as the young man abruptly knelt down in front of her, grasping firmly onto her hands.

"I vow my life to you, Padmé Amidala. Outside of my commitment to the Jedi Order, I am offering myself, my heart, my love to you. If you'll have me. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of Padmé. I've been with a lot of…"

"Shhh." The Queen of Naboo hushed the Jedi with a finger placed across his mouth as she knelt as well. "I don't care. All that matters now is the future. A future that I don't want to face without you."

The finger that was pressed against Obi-Wan's lips was intentionally drawn into the warm, wet recess of the young man's mouth. Padmé gasped and watched with stunned pleasure as the Obi-Wan caressed the digit with the soft heat of his tongue. She pulled the finger from his mouth and replaced it with her tongue, sucking on his gently and then greedily, Obi-Wan responding in kind, the kiss deepening and leaving them both gasping and breathless.

Padmé then felt herself being lifted from off the floor and then carried into one of the bedrooms. She tucked her head into the crook of Obi-Wan's neck and inhaled his scent right before she was gently deposited on the bed.

Obi-Wan lay down beside her, smiling gently and tracing his hand up along her satin-covered torso, climbing the firm mound of flesh and circling the peak until discovering the raised nipple with his thumb.

Leaning down to kiss her once again, his hand moved up along her throat to release the clasp of the dress she wore, but his hand was shaking and his fingers fumbled.

"Damn." He cursed with a chuckle of disbelief.

Padmé smiled in response, raising them both to a seated position, her hands moving up to undo the hooks holding up the bodice of her gown. The connection came apart easily, and she slowly slid the material down her chest, blushing under Obi-Wan's appreciative scrutiny.

Small hands slipped inside beige tunics, ghosting over developed muscles, their sinewy strength rippling, the skin of his chest prickling underneath her gentle touch until Obi-Wan groaned from Padmé's teasing caress and tore his own tunics and sash away, overcome with the powerful urge to feel her against him.

Slowly, he reached out to draw her to himself, sighing as their upper torsos aligned and melded together.

Obi-Wan ran his hands over the smooth surface of Padmé's back, feeling her do the same, his mind torn by dual desires. He wanted to devour her, claim her, and quickly. Powerfully. His hunger was driving him to complete their union.

On the other hand, he wanted to take his time, taste and explore every inch of her body, learn what pleased her most. He wanted to hear her own groan of frustration as he took her to the edge of ecstasy, only to deny her the pleasure until they could succumb to it together.

Mostly though, he wanted to make love her, and it didn't matter how.

He then realized that she was the last woman he would ever be with, but he also knew that each time would be different, unique, and memorable. Just like her. She was everything he had ever dreamed of.

And he had dreamed plenty. All those nights of waking up from those dreams in a cold sweat. He had been so lonely although he was hardly ever alone. Wanting something he was beginning to wonder if he would ever have.

So this was what he had been missing all this time. This was what true love was. That hollow place in the pit of his stomach was disappearing, filling up with something he couldn't define.

A small sob escaped Obi-Wan as he continued his caresses, holding her tightly against him until Padmé pulled back, concerned at the sight of the blue-gray eyes filled with tears.

"I never knew." He rasped quietly, his voiced hindered with emotion. "I suspected that someday I would fall in love. I just never knew it would feel like this."

A tender smile graced Padmé's face as she wiped away an escaping drop of moisture that crept down Obi-Wan's stubbled cheek, placing her lips to his in a comforting kiss.

"Make love to me, Obi-Wan." She whispered.

Force! He was trying to, but he couldn't seem to remember what to do. It was as if he had never made love before.

And once again, he realized that he never really had.

Thankfully, Padmé acted on her own, tenderly easing his body backward onto the bed, leaning forward to place a series of nips and kisses down Obi-Wan's neck and chest, laving her tongue across rippled abdominal muscles that flexed beneath her touch.

The results of her actions were revealed through the growing bulge where her hand rested and she lovingly nuzzled her face against the hardness there, eliciting a soft moan from her lover.

Quickly and assuredly, the button and zipper were released, and the pants and small clothes he wore were eased down. Boots and socks followed. Padmé allowed the articles of clothing to drop off the end of the bed, and then stood up herself to allow her gown to add to the pile. Underneath, she wore a lacy white bikini, the sight of which brought a seductive smile to the young man's face.

He crawled toward her, perching himself upon the end of the bed and pulled Padmé toward him, burying his nose in the lace fabric, inhaling deeply. Padmé's fingers swept through the copper spikes of his hair, her rapidly rising desire urging him to stay, but Obi-Wan had other plans.

His hand swiftly removed the delicate under-garment, lifting Padmé's legs one at a time to facilitate its removal, but before releasing her, his hand gripped the calf of one of her legs, depositing her small foot onto the bed.

Padmé's skin blushed a rosy tint as she was now completely exposed to his eyes, his hands, and gods, his tongue. His tongue!

Head falling back, her knees began to buckle as Obi-Wan continued to caress and explore her with his mouth. Just before collapsing, strong arms enveloped her body and lowered her back onto the bed.

Obi-Wan's mouth and tongue continued its intimate explorations until he could feel her pulse against him. Padmé came with a shout of his name, her back arching off the bed, her toes curling. Obi-Wan however, did not allow her time to recover, moving immediately up her body to share the taste of her own desire as her hand drifted down and found him more than ready, the liquid of his passion collecting at the tip of his erection.

Maneuvering her legs, Padmé conveyed to Obi-Wan her overwhelming need, and he entered her body without hesitation, grasping onto both her hands and gazing deeply into her eyes as their pelvises met, his deep thrust immediately stilling.

"I love you, Padmé Amidala."

"And I you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said with a smile. "Now…move!"

Obi-Wan chuckled, kissing her thoroughly as he began a rhythmic thrusting, losing himself in the throes of their shared passion until somewhere in the distance their voices cried out in unison and the last star in the galaxy blacked out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue **

A voluptuous waitress approached the corner table with caution. This was her first night working at Indiscretions, but she knew Jedi when she saw them. With all the rumors going around about the Jedi, like most females, she didn't trust them. She quickly deposited the five ordered drinks on the table, smiled nervously and walked away.

Mace Windu glared at her and then cast an equally dubious glance out onto the dance floor where beings of various species were gyrating and basically performing acts of a sexual nature right in front of his eyes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here." He hissed at his friend, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Relax old friend and have a drink."

Mace then turned his glare to the other patrons at the table, three senior padawans who were all here for the same reason: To celebrate the success and happiness of their friend.

It was the only reason he had decided to join them. A happy padawan made a happy Master, and all Mace wanted was for Qui-Gon to be happy. But still, this place was completely outrageous. He'd have to talk to Yoda about their allowing the padawan assignments to take place here.

Bant was the first to speak up, her companions Garen and Reeft apparently too nervous in the presence of a senior council member to talk.

"It all worked out then?"

"Yes, Bant." Qui-Gon replied with a grin, feeling the overflowing emotions of peace and fulfillment that flooded the training bond he shared with Obi-Wan. "Everything is fine."

"Good." Garen said. "Obi-Wan deserves to be happy. We all do. Some day, maybe we'll be so lucky."

"I'm sure you will." Qui-Gon answered. "If that's what you want."

Garen smiled and nodded his head while Mace rolled his eyes.

Bant smiled as well, reached down to pick up her glass and lifted it high in the air. She elbowed Reeft who was too focused on the fried crawlfish that had just been delivered to the table, stuffing a few in his mouth before lifting his own drink.

"To Obi-Wan." Bant said. "May all his dreams come true."

"Here, here." Qui-Gon replied and they each clicked their glasses together, even Master Windu, although he didn't touch the drink to his lips. Qui-Gon, however, downed his in one gulp and stared at his friend, his eyes narrowing conspiratorially.

He then glanced across the room and nodded his head once, stood up and made room for the tall, green-skinned female who approached, sat down and positioned herself dangerously close to the Jedi Council member.

"Mace Windu, I'd like you to meet Shatera. She's Falleen."

-The End-

------------

A/N: What a ride! Thanks for joining me on this trip!

The idea for this story came from a conversation I had with myself (yes, I do have those) in which I was thinking about the Jedi and the Code and what would happen if the Jedi were forced to do the opposite of what the code dictates. That's where the plot came from.

I intended for this to be much smuttier than it ended up being, but old habits die hard, and I'm afraid I'm much more comfortable in my PG-13 romantic comedy zone.

There's already another story brewing in my head though this one is actually not funny at all. It will be a romantic drama instead. Be looking for "Angel." Chapter One will be posted soon.

Thanks so much for the R&Rs! You guys don't know how much you motivate me to keep going! Chocolate-covered Obi-Wans all around!


End file.
